50 First Dates
by Shio42
Summary: -Él se acuerda absolutamente de todo hasta la noche antes del accidente, pero lo que no puede es guardar más información… Es como si su contador se pusiera a cero cada noche mientras duerme.- Human!stuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! owo Aquí os traigo un fic sobre la maravillosa película de 50 primeras citas! (Karkat estaría deseando leerlo (?)xD) solo que con los personajes de Homestuck. Lo siento pero adoro hacer este tipo de fics, no puedo evitar coger una película que me guste o incluso un videojuego para vivirlo también con otros personajes, me divierte mucho escribirlo xD Hey, pero no os preocupéis también subiré historias originales mías...Cuando llegue el momento, porque trabajo duramente en ello uwu primero espero que disfrutéis con mis parodias! xDD**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck ni sus maravillosos personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco los de 50 primeras citas xD**

* * *

-Y dime ¿Qué tal lo has pasado en Hawaii? –Rió una joven, sentándose al lado de su amiga en el sofá.-

-Hehe~ ha sido algo increíble. –Suspiró sonriente.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He conocido a un chico. –Suspiró de nuevo.-

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, otra joven hablaba por teléfono sobre sus vacaciones.

-He pasado la mejor semana de mi vida y conocí a alguien~

Y no muy lejos de allí, un joven dentista atendía y charlaba con sus pacientes.

-Era un muchacho tan mono~

Mientras que por otro lado…

-¡Conocía un montón de sitios alucinantes!

-Hemos hecho submarinismo. –Dijo la joven a su amiga, en el sofá.-

-Y también escalada. –Rió la chica que hablaba por su teléfono móvil mientras iba al trabajo.-

-Nos tiramos desde un acantilado. –Suspiró el dentista.-

-La verdad es que bebimos un poco~ -Confesó otra mujer cuarentona, cotilleando con sus amigas.-

-Y cenamos bajo las luz de las velas~

-Bailamos agarrados…

-Me dio un masaje, que según él ¡era milagroso!

-Y entonces nos besamos bajo la lluvia. –Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho.-

-Pero no ha sido solamente sexo.- Dijo seriamente el joven dentista.-

-Aunque…Acabamos de una forma un poco rara. –Dijo la joven a su amiga.-

-Le pedí el teléfono y me dijo que…

-"Estoy casado".-Dijo la joven que hablaba por teléfono.-

-"Soy gay".

-"Soy hetero". –Suspiró el joven dentista, decepcionado y algo confuso.-

-Está tomando botos de castidad, por una especie de religión de… ¿Payasos? –Se encogió de hombros, totalmente confundida una bombera.-

-Está en contra de los teléfonos…

-Y sin más…Se evaporó –Dijo sorprendida la mujer cuarentona.-

-Solamente ha sido un rollito, pero… -Sonrió la joven a su amiga.-

-Nunca olvidare esa semana~

-Con Gamzee

-Con Gamzee Makara~

-Con Gam Huevazospoulos. –Asintió la mujer cuarentona, sonriendo.-

-Con Gamzee Makara

-Con Gamzee

-¡Gamzee Makara! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres agente secreto? –Gritó dolida una joven en el muelle.-

-Lo siento hermana~ pero estoy en una puta misión importante, no podía decírtelo. –Dijo seriamente un joven larguirucho, pero con un buen físico y de pelo negro y desordenado, de extraños y profundos ojos morados.- Bueno, tengo que irme ya y creo que a ti te espera un avión~

-¿P-Puedo llamarte cuando llegue? –Sonrió esperanzada, deseando poder llamarle cuando volviera a su hogar.-

-Bueno, como quieras pero estaré en el putísimo Perú. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando de reojo como un hombre pasaba detrás de él y se dirigía hacia una moto de agua.- ¡Oh! Lo he dicho demasiado alto…mierda…-Susurró acercándose el reloj de su muñeca a sus labios, mirando a su alrededor como si en cualquier momento pudiera ocurrir una explosión.- Aquí Cabramarina, código azul, el lobo duerme putísimamente de noche, ha metido toda la zarpa en el puto cajón y se ha trincado el bote de las galletas~…Todo despejado. –Asiente sonriente.-

-…- La joven se quedó con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada.- ¿Y si te llamo cuando vuelvas de Perú?

-Eso sería un puto milagro Lisa –Sonrió tristemente, como si fuera algo imposible.-

-Linda. –Le corrigió frunciendo el ceño.-

-Ya lo sé, te he cambiado el nombre para que no vengan a por ti, hermana~. –Suspiró preocupado.-

-Om. –La joven le creyó y se acercó más al otro.-

-Ha llegado el momento de separarnos…-Sonrió seductoramente de lado, aun fingiendo tristeza mientras dejaba con cuidado una mano sobre su cintura, y la otra en su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar lentamente.-

La joven sonrió tontamente y cerró los ojos mientras ambos acercaban sus labios.

-¡Voy volando! –Grito Gamzee de repente, separándose antes de besar a su ligue para correr como un loco por el muelle, saltar encima del hombre que había pasado anteriormente para montarse en su moto de agua, y huir como en una típica película de espías.-

-¡…! ¿Gamzee? –Gritó Linda tristemente, cuando vio como el otro se marchaba en la moto de agua con uno de sus compañeros espías.- ¡Adiós~ Nunca te olvidare~! -Se despidió con la mano, aun parada en el muelle.-

-¡¿Quién coño eres tú?! ¡Suéltame maldito psicópata! –Gritó asustado el hombre de la moto, cuando Gamzee había saltado a su espalda.-

-Shoosh~ cálmate hermano~ Si aceleras y nos largamos de aquí te ganaras 20 putísimos pavos. –Sonrió Gamzee, agarrado a los hombros del hombre.-

-…Eso está hecho. –El hombre pareció calmarse de golpe.- ¿Te duelen las pelotas? –Preguntó al pensar en cómo había caído el otro.-

-Solo una~.-Sonrió disfrutando del paseo.-

Después de unos minutos, Gamzee volvió a tierra firme y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al acuario donde trabajaba, llegaba tarde a su primera función de la mañana.

-Gamzee ¿Dónde has estado? El espectáculo está a punto de empezar. –Suspiró un joven de pelo castaño con cresta, vestido con una bata blanca y atendiendo a una pobre tortuga.-

-Lo siento Tavbro~ estaba liado con una tía. –Sonrió empezando a desnudarse sin pudor alguno, cambiándose por un bañador negro con algunos topitos morados.-

-Cuando no~. –Sonrió Tavros, mirándole pero apartando la mirada rápidamente sonrojado y avergonzado al ver que el otro se estaba cambiando otra vez en su consulta del acuario.-

-¿Qué le pasa a la hermana Tortuga? –Preguntó Gamzee, mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de maquillaje y se embadurnaba la cara con pintura blanca resistente al agua.-

-Tiene mal los pulmones. –Suspiró algo triste.- Creo que es por fumar tanta hierva submarina.-Dijo mirando a Gamzee con expresión de advertencia, mandándole indirectas.-

-Oww~ Eso es putísimamente malo.-Dijo mientras terminaba de pintarse la cara como un payaso, solo que todo su rostro era blanco salvo los ojos y los labios de gris.-

-Claro que lo es, deberías tenerlo en cuenta tú también.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

-Oh hermano~ no te pongas así ahora, que llego tarde~.-Sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que no se preocupara por él, echando a correr de nuevo por los pasillos del acuario.-

-Este chico. –Suspiró el veterinario negando con la cabeza.-

-Pii pio! –Le respondió un pequeño pingüino que salía de entre unas cajas.-

-Si pequeño, no hay nada que hacer con… ¡…! ¡Gamzee! ¡Te has olvidado el pingüino!

-Lo sé, lo sé~ esta todo controlado~ -Rió Gamzee que ya había vuelto a por él.-

-Eres un desastre. –Suspiró de nuevo Tavros.- Oye…Antes de irte, ¿Qué tal con tu ligue? ¿Crees que es definitivo? –Sonrió curioso.-

-Oh~ de puta madre, muy maja la chica, pero nah, esta mañana la deje en el aeropuerto. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Gamzee, un día de estos, uno de esos ligues se lo va a pasar tan bien contigo, que estoy seguro de que se quedara contigo en la isla. –Sonrió algo triste de que esta también se hubiera marchado.- Ya veras, encontraras el amor y ya no tendrás ganas de hacer ese peligroso viaje a Alaska.-Asintió, aun pareciéndole una locura que su amigo quisiera ir el solo en su barco hasta allí.-

-Hey hey, espera un momento hermano, yo no quiero tener ninguna relación seria, solo quiero disfrutar el momento, vivir mi vida y ser putamente feliz con lo que hago. –Sonrió ampliamente y tranquilo, sin desear nada más.- Y quiero hacer ese puto viaje, será una experiencia milagrosa. –Dijo seguro.-

-¡Gamzee! ¿Qué demonios haces aun aquí? Te necesito ahí arriba. –Dijo de repente un joven, unos años mayor que los otros dos, este también iba en bañador, pero en vez de tener la cara pintada como Gamzee tenía el pelo engominado hacia atrás para no perder su peinado en el agua.-

-Ow, ya voy putísimo Cronus.- Sonrió Gamzee cogiendo a su pingüino, marchándose con el otro por el pasillo.- Después hablamos Tavbro~ -Se despidió.-

-Hey jefe, He oído que te ligaste a otro turista~ hehe, dime ¿Te lo tiraste? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Sabía bien del tema? –Preguntó Cronus muy interesado y emocionado al imaginarlo.-

-Hermano~ No voy a hablar de eso, eres un putísimo pervertido. –Rió Gamzee pareciéndole divertida la actitud del otro, mientras ambos salían a una gran pecera con dos delfines, y un gran y emocionado público les esperaba y les aplaudía al verles.-

-¡Que empiece el putisim…-Gamzee se ahorró lo de "putísimo" al recordar que había niños mirando.- El espectáculo~! –Rió y se lanzó al agua con ganas, jugando con los delfines y haciendo impresionantes trucos con ellos, acompañado siempre de su fiel pingüino y Cronus como ayudante.-

Después de un gran espectáculo marino, Cronus se quedó preparando algunas cosas para más tarde mientras Tavros seguía comprobando que sus adorados animales acuáticos se encontraran en perfectas condiciones.

-Bueno, yo me largo un rato~ -Avisó Gamzee terminando de vestirse y de secarse la cara después de quitarse su maquillaje, sin que nadie pudiera detenerle salió del acuario y se dirigió feliz al muelle más cercano donde su amado barco le esperaba, este tenía las velas algo rotas pero estaban en pleno funcionamiento gracias a los parches que Gamzee les había cosido.-

-Diario del putísimo Capitán, 5 de Noviembre, he salido con The Dark Carnival, sí, mi putísimo y amado barco, en el viaje más largo que he hecho en él…Y si lo completo con puñetero éxito…Significará que es un puto milagro y podremos navegar juntos en nuestro viaje a Alaska y… ¡Oh puta mierda! –Gritó Gamzee asustado, parando de narrar su relajante viaje por mar al ver como de repente el mástil del barco se rompía por la mitad, y un cacho de este se enredaba en las cuerdas y se estrellaba contra el timón arrancándolo y lanzándolo al agua.- Joder… -Susurró Gamzee, tenso en un rincón, habiendo podido esquivar el golpe a tiempo.-

-Estúpido barco de mierda… -Murmuró Gamzee, algo hundido moralmente, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la isla en un pequeño bote salvavidas.-

Gamzee llegó a un pequeño muelle, pensó que nunca había pasado por allí o de ser así no le daba mucha importancia, siguió avanzando y vio una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería, se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar para hacer tiempo y esperar a que el guardacostas recuperara su barco.

-Bienvenido. –Sonrió amablemente una mujer alta bastante arreglada y elegante.- ¿Qué va a tomar?

-Eh~ supongo que un putísimo faygo.- Sonrió Gamzee.-

-¿Supone? –La mujer levanto una ceja mirándole algo extrañada.- ¿Y no quiere nada de comer? …Porque no tenemos eso a lo que llama "faygo"

-Nah, bueno, es que ya he desayuno, solo quiero hacer tiempo hasta que el putísimo guardacostas me traiga mi barco y… ¡¿Qué no tienen putísimo faygo!? –Gritó escandalizado.-

-Cálmese, y dígame que ha desayunado.

-¿Eh? Un putísimo pastel de moras y una botella de faygo ¿Por qué no tienen faygo? –Siguió escandalizado.-

-Eso no es un desayuno, jovencito. –Dijo la mujer, sonando muy maternal de repente.- Huevos con salchichas, te traeré unos huevos con salchichas. –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo y alejándose.- Equius, unos huevos con salchichas. –Le mando al cocinero, un tipo alto y fuerte, algo sudoroso y con las gafas de sol puestas…Era totalmente lo contrario a la elegante mujer.-

-¡Eh! ¿Te gustan los pasteles de moras? –Le preguntó seriamente el cocinero, acercándose a Gamzee.-

-…Ehh…sí. –Gamzee le miró desorientado.-

-¿Quieres que te ponga un poco de mermelada de moras en los huevos? –Sonrió haciendo un extraño gesto con la mano, como si embadurnara algo.-

-…Ehh…No. –Dijo Gamzee, viendo como el cocinero se marchaba algo desilusionado.- Madre mía, que puto sitio más raro… -Sonrió negando con la cabeza, apoyando el codo en la barra y la mejilla en su mano, mirando la curiosa decoración del lugar hasta que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por un molesto reflejo.- Joder. –Se quejó y miró hacia el reflejo para saber lo que era.-

Un joven de pelo negro, algo revuelto y despeinado, se encontraba sentando él solo en una de las mesas, mirando con curiosidad un cuchillo, sin darse cuenta de que al levantarlo y moverlo estaba provocando que la luz del sol se reflejara en este y cegara a Gamzee.

-Aquí tienes, cariño. –Sonrió dulcemente la mujer de la cafetería al joven de pelo negro, poniéndole una plato con gofres.-

-Gracias…-Murmuró distraído soltando el cuchillo y mirando a la camarera.- ¡Hey! Bonito corte de pelo Kanaya, te queda mejor el pelo corto. –Sonrió de lado, asintiendo con la cabeza.-

-Muchas gracias, Karkat –Rió Kanaya dejándole también un café.-

-Wow…-Gamzee sonrió tontamente, observando al chico y como este había empezado a partir sus gofres en trozos para formar con ellos una pequeña casita, estaba bien construida y el joven sonrió con orgullo al terminarla, para después empezar a comérsela.-

Gamzee se quedó embobado mirando al chico, quería acercarse y hablar con él, pero sentía que si se movía de su sitio la milagrosa visión que estaba teniendo se destruiría.

-Estoy seguro de que no es ningún turista.- Suspiró Gamzee, acariciando el suave lomo de una foca.- Quería acercarme, pero…Tenia mis fusibles de ligar fundidos… Pero era tan putamente lindo. –Sonrió.-

-Vaya, vaya~ Pensaba que te gustaba ligar con turistas guarronas. –Rió Cronus, sujetando un monitor, mientras que Tavros le pasaba un pequeño apartado a la foca por su tripa, para poder ver a su bebe.-

-Sí, y esa es mi puta filosofía, lo hago para no atarme. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Aquí está tu hijito. –Sonrió Tavros, más concentrado en su trabajo.-

-Honk~ Enhorabuena mama~ -Sonrió Gamzee, dándole unas palmaditas a la foca y dejándola ir.-

-En fin Gamzee~ Si tan traumado estas con tener una relación, olvídate de ese chico y sigue con tus guiris, o… ¡podemos irnos a un estriptis! –Sonrió ampliamente.-

-Eh, eh, hermano~ cálmate~ ¿Qué te pasa últimamente con tanto hablar de guarronas y putos estriptis? –Rió Gamzee, negando con la cabeza.-

-Lo siento…Creo que, estoy un poco necesitado. –Suspiró acercándose más a Gamzee.- Oye, ¿puedo ir a tu despacho ahora y esperarte allí desnudo? –Preguntó sonriéndole seductoramente.-

-…No, y no tengo ningún despacho.

-¿Tavros? –Se giró hacia el otro.-

-¡No! –Gritó sonrojándose.-

-¡Mierda! –Se frustró Cronus.-

Al día siguiente, Gamzee cogió su viejo coche y se cruzó media isla para llegar al otro lado, llegando a la cafetería de Kanaya.

-Vamos Gam, puedes hacerlo. –Se animó el mismo al entrar y ver al joven del día anterior sentando en una de las mesas, este ya estaba concentrado haciendo algo con sus gofres, por lo que Gamzee se acercó disimuladamente y se sentó en la mesa de enfrente.-

-Hola "Don Pastelitos de mora". –Sonrió Equius, acercándose a su mesa.-

-Hola~ "Don Destrózame de un manotazo". –Sonrió Gamzee, señalando uno de los musculosos brazos del cocinero sudoroso.-

-Has vuelto…

-Si~ echaba de menos tus…salchichas con un par de huevos encima. –Asintió Gamzee, creyendo recordar que fue eso lo que se tuvo que comer ayer.-

-De acuerdo. –Sonrió Equius, marchándose para prepararlo, pasando por la mesa del joven que tenía embobado a Gamzee.- Hola Karkat~

-Hola Equius. –Respondió este sin mirar al otro, concentrado y algo frustrado al intentar poner dos finas tiras de gofre encima de lo que parecía ser un cangrejito.- Joder…-Maldijo cuando las tiras se le caían y no se quedaban como los ojos que debían ser.-

Gamzee sonrió tiernamente viendo como el otro se frustraba, miro en su mesa y cogió dos palillos del palillero, levantándose y acercándose a él.

-Oye ¿Por qué no pruebas con esto? –Sonrió quedándose a su lado, y pinchando ambos palillos en el cangrejo.-

-¡…! –Karkat se sorprendió por la buena idea y corto dos pequeños trocitos de gofre, pinchando cada trocito en cada palillo para que los ojos fueran más realistas.- Joder, no se me había ocurrido.-Sonrió levemente, bastante agradecido.-

-No te preocupes, has hecho un gran trabajo haciendo todo ese puto cangrejo.- Sonrió Gamzee, teniéndole una mano.- Soy Gamzee.

-O-oh, gracias. –Sonrió y cogió su mano.- Karkat.

-B-Bueno…emm…–Sonrió Gamzee, sonrojándose levemente y embobándose con los hermosos ojos rojos de Karkat, eran como dos cerezas brillantes y milagrosas.- C-Continua con eso…- Sonrió soltando su mano y alejándose de vuelta a su mesa.-

-E-Espera. –Dijo Karkat, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior al ver que el otro se iba.- ¿Estas sentado tu solo? …Puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres, q-quiero decir, si te aburres como un completo idiota podríamos desayunar juntos. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonrojándose levemente.-

-¡C-Claro! –Gritó Gamzee emocionado.- Q-Quiero decir, claro, no quiero aburrirme como un completo idiota. –Rió sentándose frente a Karkat.-

-Ya lo veo. –Rió levemente por el grito de emoción que había pegado, pareciéndole muy lindo.-

-Hum…-Kanaya se giró al escuchar el grito, frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirando no muy contenta como Gamzee se sentaba con Karkat y estos empezaban a hablar animadamente.-

-¿Qué eres, arquitecto? ¿Haces putas esculturas? –Preguntó Karkat empezando a comerse su cangrejo de gofre.-

-No~ hermano, lo mío son los peces. –Rió Gamzee.-

-Claro, ahora entiendo de donde viene ese jodido olor. –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.-

-¡…! O-ow… ¿Tanto se nota? Le he dado de comer a una foca esta mañana y pensé que me había lavados las manos. –Dijo tristemente Gamzee, esperando no haberle desagradado.-

-Me encanta ese puto olor. –Sonrió Karkat mirándole de nuevo.-

-¿Q-Que dices? Ni a los putísimos peces les gusta este pestazo. –Suspiró derrotado.-

-¡No, en serio! –Insistió Karkat.- Mi padre es pescador, él y mi hermano mayor a veces tienen que irse durante días y…Joder, cuando de repente la casa apesta a esta mierda, sé que han vuelto y están a salvo. –Suspiró sonriendo levemente, aliviado.- Y ese puto olor lo tienes tú ahora mismo en los dedos. –Asiente.-

-Wow…Pues debes saber que mis putísimos dedos están a tu total disposición para darte placer olfativo. –Sonrió Gamzee seductoramente.-

-… ¿Acabas de insinuarte con que te huela los putos dedos? –Preguntó poniendo cara de póker.-

-Honk~ -Sonrió Gamzee asintiendo, acercándole sus manos.-

-Pff…Vale. -Karkat aguanto una risilla y cogió sus manos, olisqueándolas y haciendo una mueca.- El mejor puto olor del mundo. –Ambos asintieron y rieron.-

Karkat y Gamzee estuvieron hablando durante horas sobre cosas triviales, riendo por tonterías y maldiciendo al no poder hacer nada creativo con el desayuno de Gamzee, era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

-Entonces los delfines destacan por su putísima inteligencia.- Siguió comentando Gamzee.- Y las morsas por sus…

-¿Colmillos? –Preguntó Karkat.-

-Sí, bueno~ y porque tienen unas partes nobles gigantescas.- Sonrió Gamzee impresionado.-

-Oh. –Karkat no quiso imaginarlo.-

-Bueno, en realidad son las segundas más gigantescas.- Asintió Gamzee pensando en ello.-

-¿Si? ¿Cuáles son las primeras?

-Las del cabeza cuadrada. –Sonrió señalando a Equius que justo partía con un gran cuchillo un buen trozo de carne, aun en su lata, por la mitad.-

-Pfff hahaha~ -Rió Karkat sin poder evitarlo, seguido de Gamzee.-

-Hehehe~ tu putísima risa es un puto milagro, me encanta hermano.-Sonrió, mirando al otro tiernamente.-

-N-no seas idiota, es solo una estúpida risa. –Sonrió levemente, sonrojándose.- Pero me gusta que me hagas reír, hacía tiempo que no me reía así…-Admitió algo avergonzado.-

-Siento molestaros, pero hay que preparar las mesas para la comida. –Dijo Kanaya acercándose de repente, con cara de pocos amigos al mirar a Gamzee.-

-Oh, lo sentimos Kanaya, el jodido tiempo se nos ha pasado volando. –Se disculpó Karkat levantándose, seguido de Gamzee.-

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la cafetería, aun hablando de algunas cosas.

-Si hermano, las morsas son un puto misterio en su hábitat natural, nadie sabe lo que harán debajo del putísimo agua congelada.

-Bueno, a lo mejor solo se dedican a aterrorizar a los demás animales marinos con sus enormes penes. –Dijo Karkat encogiéndose de hombros, llegando a su coche y sacando las llaves.- Oye, tengo que irme ya. –Dijo Karkat algo apenado.-

-Ow… ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Gamzee, quizá podía acompañarle.-

-Es el cumpleaños de mi padre y vamos a salir a pescar un puto cangrejo. –Sonrió, emocionado con ello.- Es una tradición familiar.

-Vaya, que gracioso. –Sonrió Gamzee, imaginándose a Karkat correteando por la playa detrás de un cangrejo.- Que putamente lindo… -Suspiró, embobándose aun imaginándole.-

-¿Eh? –Karkat lo miró confuso, frunciendo el ceño.- E-Esto…Gamzee, lo he pasado muy bien hoy y… -Empezó a decir, sonrojándose.-

-¡Yo también! ¿Quieres que quedemos aquí mañana para desayunar juntos otra vez? –Preguntó Gamzee, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara más al ser justamente eso lo que le iba decir.-

-Joder, claro –Asintió, yendo a abrir su coche.- Podemos quedar a la misma hora, porque yo mañana doy clase de dibujo a las 10.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces eres un putísimo profesor?–Sonrió Gamzee.-

-Sí, bueno… me paso el día intentando enseñar arte a una panda de mocosos hiperactivos que siempre terminan con pintura hasta las cejas… Pero es entretenido.-Sonrió al decir lo último, realmente gustándole su trabajo.-

-Honk~ eso suena putísimamente divertido. –Rió Gamzee y se fue yendo hacia su coche, que estaba al otro lado de un gran camión.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana hermano~.

-Sí, hasta mañana. –Asintió Karkat, despidiéndose con la mano, viendo como Gamzee desaparecía tras el camión.-

-Joder~ vaya putísima pasada.-Sonrió Gamzee totalmente feliz, abriendo la puerta de su coche.-

-Joder, vaya puta pasada.-Sonrió Karkat tontamente, subiéndose al coche y bailando feliz en su asiento mientras lo encendía.-

-Honk~ -Gamzee se subió al coche y empezó a bailar felizmente mientras lo arrancaba, sin darse cuenta de que el camión a su lado se iba y al otro lado había un Karkat bailando feliz en su coche.- ¡…! –Se sonrojó cuando el otro le miró y le vio bailar.-

-¡Mierda! –Se sonrojó al mirar hacia un lado y ver como Gamzee bailaba y le pillaba también.- ¡T-Tenia una abeja, una puta abeja enorme! -Dijo rápidamente Karkat, huyendo en su coche.-

-Claro hermano~ -Rió Gamzee, aun un poco avergonzado y poniéndose en marcha poco después.-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo! la semana que viene subiré el siguiente, lo prometo! òwó acepto awesomes comentarios y criticas constructivas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo~ Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, al final del cap os contesto! espero que os guste también este capitulo. owo**

* * *

Gamzee encendió la radio y empezó a cantar feliz alguna canción, mientras seguía su camino de vuelta al acuario. Después de un par de espectáculos más, su buen amigo Tavros le invitó a echar una relajante partida de golf.

-¡Ow! Esto es... Muy frustrante. –Dijo Tavros, cuando volvió a fallar al intentar darle a la pelota.-

-Tavbro~ tienes que relajarte~ -Rió Gamzee, negando con la cabeza.-

-No sé porque se me ocurrió jugar a esto. –Suspiró el veterinario.- ¡Oh! Por cierto Gamzee, hoy he conocido a una chica muy mona en Starbucks. –Sonrió pensando que a su amigo le interesaría.- La he dicho que si quiere divertiste en la isla tu eres su hombre~ -Rió guiñándole un ojo, sacando un papelito de su bolsillo y dándoselo.- Es su número.

-O-Oh, gracias hermano, pero…No me interesa. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, devolviéndole el papel.-

-¿Qué? ¿p-por que no? –Preguntó Tavros bastante confuso, pareciéndole extraño que no lo quisiera.-

-Es que no funcionaría y ahora deja que me prepare para mi tiro milagroso. –Sonrió, dándole una última caladita al porro que se estaba fumando.-

Gamzee soltó todo el humo y se relajó totalmente, con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se preparó y le dio un buen golpe a la pelota, haciendo que esta pasara más allá del hoyo y cayera por un pequeño barranco a la playa.

-¡Mierda! ¡No, vuelve aquí putísima pelota! –Gritó Gamzee horrorizado, echando a correr detrás de ella, sin saber muy bien como término bajando por el acantilado hasta la playa.-

-Joder~ ¿Dónde está? –Suspiró tristemente al no encontrarla.-

-¿Buscabas esto~? –Dijo de pronto una voz familiar.-

-¡…! Karkat, hey~ hermano. -Sonrió Gamzee al ver al otro, sonrojándose intensamente al ver que el mas bajito se le acercaba sonriendo seductoramente, con su pelota en una mano y andando despacio hasta él para darle tiempo a contemplar su perfecto torso desnudo ya que iba vestido solo con un corto bañador negro.- J-Joder hermano…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, buscar la puta pelota.- Sonrió Karkat llegando hasta él, cogiendo su mano y dándole la pelota de golf.-

-¿P-Pero no estabas buscando un puto cangrejo? –Sonrió confuso, dejando caer la pelota para dejar las manos sobre la cintura del otro.-

-Si pero…Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. –Respondió Karkat sonrojado, dejando las manos sobre el pecho de Gamzee y subiéndolas lentamente hasta sus hombros.-

-Joder~ yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti…Llevo toda la putísima mañana contigo en la puta cabeza. –Sonrió tontamente, acercándose a su rostro.- Me muero por desayunar contigo mañana~

-¿Si? Yo me muero por comerte ahora~ -Dijo Karkat mordiéndose el labio inferior, entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose a sus labios, poniéndose de puntillas al ser más bajito que el otro.-

-¿E-En serio? –Gamzee se tensó, emocionándose por momentos.-

-Aja~ y mañana y pasado y el otro y el otro~ -Sonrió empujando con fuerza a Gamzee, haciéndole caer de espaldas contra la arena.-

-¡Wow! ¡Hijo de puta! –Rió sorprendiéndose al caer al suelo, resoplando cuando Karkat se le lanzó encima y le besó en los labios con pasión.-

-Honk~ como me gustas Karkat, mmm~ cabrón~ -Rió estúpidamente Gamzee, tirado en el suelo del campo de golf, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con un Tavros mirándole preocupado pero aun soltando alguna risilla.- Q-Que… ¿Qué coño ha pasado? –Dijo Gamzee desconcertado, reincorporándose y quedando sentado para ver que todo había sido alguna alucinación.- ¡Ouch! –Se quejó al llevarse una mano a la frente.-

-Idiota, no te toques ahí.-Rió Tavros apartándole la mano.- Al hacer tu "tiro milagroso" la pelota ha rebotado en el carro y de ahí ha rebotado contra tu cabeza, te has quedado inconsciente y me he descojonado un rato.-Sonrió ayudándole a levantarle.-

-Hermano~…No más puto golf por hoy.

-¿Y no sería mejor no más porros por hoy? –Resopló negando con la cabeza.- Oye… ¿Quién es Karkat?

-E-eh…Joder, es un putísimo isleño y no puedo enamorarme de un putísimo isleño porque entonces no podré ser putísimamente libre y… No puedo volver a esa cafetería ¡Dame el puto número de esa guarrona! –Le pidió desesperado a Tavros, agarrándole por los hombros.-

Esa misma noche, Gamzee quedo con la chica que Tavros le había conseguido.

-Wow~ que suerte que te dediques a lanzarte desde acantilados en Hawaii. –Sonrió la chica emocionada.-

-Bueno, con ello me gano la puta vida. –Sonrió Gamzee encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Yo soy fiscalista y mi trabajo no es nada divertido. –Suspiró y miro de nuevo la enorme copa que se estaba bebiendo.- Y me gustaría hacer algo súper divertido esta noche~ -Sonrió de manera sensual, atrapando la pajita con los labios y empezando a beberse toda la copa de un trago.-

-Oh oh~ más despacio hermana~ -Sonrió Gamzee, observándola.- Voy a tener que pedirte otra súper copa. –Dijo al ver como la chica se la terminaba y soltaba un gritito de emoción.-

-Uff~ creo que me estoy colocando~ -Dijo la chica.- ¿Tú te estas colocando~?

-Estoy en ello. -Sonrió Gamzee, removiendo su copa con la pajita, sin mucho ánimo.-

-¿En qué piensas~? –Preguntó la chica mientras mordisqueaba la pajita en un intento de parecer sensual.-

-¿Qué en que pienso…? –Murmuró Gamzee, quedándose con la mirada pérdida.-

Gamzee suspiró sonriendo con cariño, al venirle a la mente el rostro de Karkat riendo dulcemente esa misma mañana.

-Joder…Lo siento, pero en realidad no estoy nada colocado. –Suspiró.- Y tú tampoco, porque esa mierda colorida que te has tomado no lleva nada de putísimo alcohol.- Dijo, haciendo que la sonrisa de su ligue se convirtiera en un ceño fruncido y confuso.- He utilizado esta táctica muchas veces, hace que las bellas turistas como tú se crean que están ebrias, cuando en realidad están en perfectas condiciones para tener una putísima noche de sexo salvaje…Todo es mental, hermana~

-…Wow –Soltó la chica realmente sorprendida.-

-Lo siento hermana, tampoco me lanzo desde acantilados…Tengo putísimo vértigo. –Sonrió tristemente.-

-B-Bueno…Como es mi última noche aquí, quizá podríamos hacer como que no me has dicho nada y~ ¿Acostarme contigo? –Sonrió emocionada.-

-No puedo, lo siento. –Sonrió levantándose.-

-Bueno… y al menos ¿Podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a acostarse conmigo? –Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.-

-Claro, ese tío de ahí podría ayudarte.- Dijo felizmente Gamzee, señalando a Cronus unas mesas más atrás, quien les saludaba felizmente y alzaba una copa.-

Gamzee salió del exótico restaurante y se fue a casa, sonriendo y pensando que realmente debía volver a la cafetería y desayunar con Karkat, y entonces a la mañana siguiente…

-Joder~ sí que esta putamente lloviendo. –Dijo Gamzee entrando a la cafetería, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar secar su esponjoso cabello, como si fuera un perrito.- Vale, Karbro aún no ha llegado. –Sonrió y decidió sentarse un momento en la barra.-

-Oye tú. –Dijo de repente Kanaya, acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.- No quiero parecer maleducada pero debo pedirte que te largues de aquí.

-¿P-Por qué hermana? ¿Qué he hecho? –Preguntó Gamzee confundido.-

-Nada, solo…Es que hoy está cerrado. –Dijo sintiéndose algo mal, al ver la carita de pena que le había puesto el otro.-

-Listo~ -Dijo Equius sirviéndole el desayuno a un viejecito.-

-¿En serio? –Gamzee no pudo creerlo.-

-Vale, no te vayas, ahora vengo. –Dijo Kanaya saliendo.-

-Vale… -Dijo Gamzee cada vez más confuso.- Buenos días cabeza cuadrada. –Saludo felizmente a Equius.-

-Buenos días Don Pastelitos de mora. –Le sonrió.-

-Joder, puta lluvia de mierda.- Maldijo Karkat entrando por la puerta, apartándose una chaqueta de la cabeza y yendo a sentarse a su mesa de siempre.-

-Ahí está. –Sonrió Gamzee emocionándose, levantándose para ir con él.- Hola~ -Saludo felizmente.-

-Hola. -Respondió Karkat mirándole un momento, para después coger el menú y pensar en que podría desayunar.-

-Hoy me huelen los putísimos dedos un montón a pescado.-Rió sentándose frente a Karkat.- Así que podrás olisquearlos durante un buen rato~-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

-… ¿Qué…Coño has dicho? –Dijo Karkat frunciendo el ceño, haciendo una mueca de asco.-

-Que he estado sobando a la morsa toda la mañana pensando en ti. –Sonrió feliz.-

-…Vale~ -Sonrió Karkat.- Pero ya te estas largando de aquí, pedazo de pervertido. –Le dijo seriamente, soltando el menú.-

-¿E-eh? –Gamzee le miró confuso y dolido, él no era ningún pervertido.- Solo estoy bromeando, por lo que estuvimos hablando ayer. –Dijo apenado.-

-¿Ayer? No te he visto en mi puta vida, gilipollas. –Dijo molesto, levantándose.- Equius, echa a este maldito pervertido de aquí. –Dijo, yendo hacia la cocina.-

-Ya voy Karkat. –Dijo Equius, cogiendo su cuchillo.-

-Equius, deja eso. –Dijo Kanaya apareciendo justo a tiempo.- Yo me encargo cariño. –Dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a Karkat.- Tú, sígueme. –Dijo agarrando el brazo de Gamzee, que se había levantado también.-

-¿P-Pero que está pasando? Solo estaba bromeando. –Dijo Gamzee siendo arrastrado fuera de la cafetería, quedándose bajo el techo de esta ya que aún seguía lloviendo.- ¿Esta putísimamente loco o que le pasa? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño, viendo como Karkat le seguía mirando desde el interior con cara de pocos amigos.-

-Karkat es un chico muy especial. –Suspiró Kanaya.- Hace cosa de un año…Tuvo un horrible accidente de coche…-Dijo algo triste al recordarlo.- Iba con su padre, venían de pescar un cangrejo por su cumpleaños cuando de repente una vaca se cruzó en su camino, su padre al intentar evitarla perdió el control del coche y terminaron estrellándose contra un árbol…Por suerte su padre tan solo se rompió algunas costillas, pero…Karkat tuvo una gran lesión cerebral…-Dijo, quedándose algo cabizbaja.- Perdió la memoria a corto plazo.

-J-Joder… -Dijo Gamzee, quedándose algo shockeado por la noticia.- ¿Y no se acuerda de nada?

-No, no la memoria a largo plazo la tiene intacta, Karkat se acuerda absolutamente de todo hasta la noche antes del accidente, pero lo que no puede es guardar más información… Es como si su contador se pusiera a cero cada noche mientras duerme. –Dijo, esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir.-

-Un momento, esto parece el típico royo que le soltaría yo a un putísimo psicópata para que me dejara en paz. –Dijo, sintiéndose ofendido.- ¿Soy yo el psicópata?

-¡Idiota, ojalá me estuviera inventado todo esto! –Dijo Kanaya apretando los puños con impotencia.- Karkat no puede recordar haberte conocido, aunque quisiera.

-Y… ¿Por qué me dijo ayer lo del cangrejo?

-Lo dice todos los días… -Suspiró algo cansada.- Cada mañana se despierta pensando que es el 13 de octubre del año pasado, y viene aquí todos los días a desayunar gofres porque es lo que hace todos los domingos y el 13 de octubre cayó en domingo…Él no tiene ni idea de que ya ha pasado más de un año.

-Pero… ¿Y si le da por leer el puto periódico o algo? –Dijo, pensando que tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que vivía en el día equivocado.-

-Su padre y su hermano se encargan de todo eso, cada noche su padre deja el periódico del 13 de octubre en el porche, para que cada mañana Karkat lo recoja y lo vea…Tiene cientos de copias… Y Karkat, hace exactamente lo mismo cada día…

Y un día cualquiera, en la vida de Karkat…

-Hey, ya estoy en casa. –Dijo Karkat después de aparcar su coche en la entrada.- ¿Papa?

-Estoy en la cocina~ -Informó una profunda y tranquila voz.-

-Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños. –Sonrió Karkat, abrazando a su padre y dándole un rápido besito en la mejilla.- ¿Listo para ir a por un puto cangrejo? …Espera ¿Qué coño es esto? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño, al ver un cangrejo en la encimera.- ¿Ya has ido? –Dijo mirándole tristemente por no haberle esperado.-

-Lo siento cariño, es que la mujer de la pescadería me ha visto y me lo ha regalado por mi cumpleaños, no podía decirle que no. –Rió para quitarle importancia.-

-Hump… -Karkat se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado indiferente.- Ya, bueno…Yo creo que le gustas. –Le sonrió levemente, cogiendo el cangrejo para guardarlo en el congelador.-

-Hahaha es posible. –Se encogió de hombros.-

-¿Pero qué hay de nuestra tradición?

-Bueno, tengo otra idea. –Sonrió y salió de la cocina, haciéndole una señal a su hijo para que le siguiera al jardín.- Ayer pinte todo el taller, de blanco~ Y creo que es demasiado blanco porque me da dolor de cabeza. –Suspiró, abriendo las puertas del taller.-

-Joder, la verdad es que necesita algo de color. –Dijo Karkat sin entender porque lo habría pintado totalmente de blanco.-

-Eso pensé yo. –Sonrió, destapando una mesa llena de botes de pintura de todo tipo de colores.-

-¡…! ¿E-En serio? –Karkat le miró emocionado y cogió un par de brochas.-

-¡Claro! Desmádrate hijo, píntame algo bonito por mi cumpleaños. –Sonrió el Sr. Vantas, revolviéndole más sus oscuros mechones.-

-Eso haré. –Sonrió y empezó a abrir los botes.- Pero prométeme que iremos a por un cangrejo por acción de gracias. –Le dijo, amenazándole con un pincel y frunciendo el ceño.-

-Prometido. –Sonrió ampliamente.-

-Bien. –Asintió Karkat felizmente, girándose y dándole la espalda para empezar a pintar, sin darse cuenta de cómo la típica sonrisa de su padre desaparecía y le miraba tristemente.-

-Oye, vete a ver el puto partido de los Vikings mientras yo pinto ¿Vale? –Dijo Karkat dando algunos brochazos.-

-Buena idea. –Sonrió el Sr. Vantas, saliendo del taller y dando un suspiro cansado, volviendo al interior de su casa.- ¿Qué hay de cenar, Kankri? –Preguntó a su hijo mayor, este se encontraba apoyado contra la mesa, leyendo el periódico.-

-Espaguetis, papa. –Respondió simplemente, concentrando en leer la actualidad.-

-¡Hey!,¿Qué haces con eso? ¿Y si tu hermano lo ve? –Se asustó arrebatándole el periódico del día.-

-¡…! Cálmate papa, Karkat ahora esta entretenido pintando el taller, sabes perfectamente que se va a pasar ahí metido horas y horas sumergido en su mundo creativo y plasmando su arte de su pobre mente herida a la pared, pared que hemos tenido que repintar de blanco cientos de veces, ya ni puedo llevar la cuenta. –Dijo Kankri cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué no le entretenemos de otra manera? No se… Un maratón de comedias románticas o…no, no, eso es mala idea. –Suspiró pensando que no aguantaría un maratón sobre ese tipo de películas.- Es cierto, la mejor forma es que se quede ahí pintando por horas, al menos así es feliz.

-Si si, lo que tú digas hijo.- Dijo el Sr. Vantas sin haberle escuchado, acercándose a un armarito y sacando una caja del fondo, de esta cajita de madera saco una cinta de video.-

-…Adelante Vikings~ -Dijo Kankri sin animo alguno, aborreciendo ya ese partido.-

-Vamos, ven a verlo conmigo~ -Sonrió el , agarrando a su hijo de un brazo y sentándole con él en el sofá.-

Kankri suspiró y se sentó en el sofá con su padre, prefiriendo coger uno de sus libros y leer antes que volver a prestarle atención a la vieja cinta con el partido grabado.

-¿Qué tal va el partido? –Preguntó Karkat apareciendo un largo rato después, algo manchado de pintura, bebiendo un poco de agua y sentándose en el sofá junto a su padre y hermano.-

-Oh, genial~ si marcan quizá ganemos ¿Y qué tal te está quedando? –Sonrió su padre.-

-Ow, ojalá ganen por tu puto cumple y ya lo verás. –Sonrió con orgullo.-

-Karkat, ese lenguaje. –Regañó Kankri sin apartar la mirada de su interesante libro.-

-Cállate de una puta vez, Kankri. –Le gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.-

-No sueltes tantos tacos, no sé cómo te dejaron ser profesor con esa lengua. –Suspiró negando con la cabeza.-

-Vamos chicos, no discutáis~ -Suspiró el Sr. Vantas.- Mirad, este pase es decisivo. –Dijo señalando a la tele.-

-Te apuesto 10 dólares a que ganamos. –Dijo Karkat, sonriendo a su hermano.-

-Karkat, es horrible apostar y más en un juego donde…Humm…Vale, 10 dólares a que perdemos, porque vamos a perder. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Hecho. –Dijo Karkat mirando a la tele emocionado, sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le estaba echando su padre a su hermano.- Oh…Mierda ¡vaya mierda de equipo! –Dijo Karkat, enfadándose después de ver como terminaba el partido, sacando 10 dólares de algún bolsillo y dándoselos a su hermano, aprovechando que se levantaba para volver a su trabajo en el taller. – ¡Eres un puto gafe, Kankri!- Se le oyó gritar.-

-Eso te pasa por apostar, querido hermano.- Sonrió guardándose los 10 dólares.- ¡…! ¿P-papa? –Se asustó cuando de repente su padre le tiró un cojín a la cara.-

-No es la primera vez que le haces esto, deja de ganarte su dinero. –Le regañó.-

-Oh vamos, tan solo le estoy enseñando lo malo que es apostar, es un grave pecado papa, deberías saberlo pero aun así se lo permites y… m-muy mal. –Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba del sofá y huía.-

Más tarde, esa misma noche la familia Vantas celebraba el cumpleaños con una gran tarta de chocolate.

-Dios mío, creo que estoy engordando. –Suspiró tristemente Kankri, comerse un trozo de tarta todas las noches no podía ser sano.-

-Calla y come, la he hecho con todo mi puto amor. –Le ordenó Karkat, echándole otro trozo.-

-H-Hijo, no te preocupes, podemos guardarla para desayunar mañana. –Sonrió el , sin tener ganas de más tarta desde hace ya bastante tiempo.-

-Vale, entonces abre ya tu regalo.- Sonrió Karkat, dándole un paquete bien envuelto.-

-¡Oh! Es el Sexto Sentido. –Sonrió su padre emocionado al abrirlo sin romper el papel, Kankri asintió feliz.-

-¿Queréis que la veamos ahora? –Sonrió Karkat, esperando que sí.-

-…C-Claro hijo. –El aguantó como pudo la sonrisa, costándole, mientras que Kankri no se molestó en ocultar el aburrimiento plasmado en su rostro.-

Unos minutos después, la familia Vantas se encontraba en el sofá viendo la "nueva" película. El Sr. Vantas se encontraba dormido en un extremo del sofá, Karkat en el medio recostado un poco sobre Kankri y este último concentrado en mantener los ojos abiertos, sintiéndose adormilado por el aburrimiento.

-¡Aah! Joder. –Gritó Karkat asustándose, como siempre, en la parte de un inesperado disparo, haciendo que Kankri se asustara y su padre se despertara desconcertado, aunque después sonriera con cariño a su hijo.-

-Es increíble, no me esperaba para nada el puñetero final. –Dijo Karkat una vez había terminado la película, listo para subir a su habitación y dormir.- ¿Os ha gustado? –Sonrió a su padre y hermano, que le seguían como si fueran dos zombies.-

-Me ha encantado, ha sido genial. –Sonrió su padre.-

-Genial es poco. Es una obra maestra que juega con los sentimientos de aquellos que lo están viendo, envolviéndolos en aquella emoción y tensión, sin tener ni idea de lo que va a pasar a continuación, oh~ que gratificante cuando te das cuenta de los acontecimientos y…

-Vale vale, vamos a parar tu discurso, tu hermano tiene que acostarse. –Le interrumpió su padre, dándole un besito en la frente a Karkat.- Te quiero hijo. –Sonrió algo triste y lo espachurró contra él.-

-Y y-yo a ti, papa. –Dijo algo desconcertado, aun mas cuando Kankri lo estrujaba también.- Bueno, bueno, vale ya, que solo me voy a ir a dormir .-Rió pensando que su familia era una exagerada.- Buenas noches.

-Descansa mucho hijo.

-Hasta mañana. –Se despidieron viendo como Karkat subía las escaleras.-

El Sr. Vantas y Kankri suspiraron tristemente al mismo tiempo, se miraron y Kankri le dio una palmadita de ánimo a su padre antes de empezar con el trabajo de la noche.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, mientras que Kankri tenía que tirar la deliciosa tarta de Karkat a la basura, su padre volvía a meter la película dentro del envoltorio de regalo.

Kankri salió al porche y se acercó al viejo congelador donde se guardaría el hielo, este estaba bien cerrado con un candado, Kankri sacó la llave de unos de sus bolsillos del pantalón y sacó un cangrejo congelado de los muchos que tenían allí guardados.

Mientras tanto, el Sr. Vantas subió a su habitación y abrió el armario, cogiendo uno de los periódicos del 13 de Octubre, bajando y dejándolo en la entrada.

El Sr. Vantas entró con extremo cuidado en la habitación de Karkat, este ya estaba totalmente dormido en su cama, siempre solía desmayarse de sueño nada más tocar la almohada. Su padre agarró la ropa que Karkat había usado el día de hoy, la misma ropa que había estado usando siempre, una simple camiseta negra de manga corta con su símbolo del zodiaco, cáncer, y unos pantalones vaqueros grises algo gastados, lo agarró todo y bajó para echar a lavar la ropa, mañana por la mañana se la dejaría de nuevo preparada como si estuviera limpia desde hace tiempo en su armario.

Por otro lado, Kankri terminaba de rellenar el bote de champú de cerezas que siempre utilizaba Karkat, el bote siempre debía tener la misma cantidad, más o menos por la mitad, por lo que Kankri se encargaba de comprar uno nuevo cuando hacía falta y llenar por la mitad ese viejo bote.

El Sr. Vantas y su hijo mayor se pusieron ropa de trabajo, ya manchada con pintura blanca de otras veces, ambos fueron al taller, que ahora se encontraba totalmente decorado con vivos colores y dibujos hechos por Karkat. Su padre sacó la cámara de fotos e inmortalizo el arte de su hijo, suspirando tristemente junto con Kankri cada vez que tenían que borrarlo echándole de nuevo pintura blanca.

-Y eso es lo que pasa todos los días… -Terminó de contarle Gamzee a su mejor amigo.-

-Vaya…Que triste. –Dijo Tavros, bastante apenado por la historia.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperar la memoria?

-Los médicos dicen que quizá no la recupere…Es una putísima putada. –Suspiró Gamzee, terminando de arreglar el timón de su barco, habiéndolo sustituido por una rueda de bici.-

-Vaya… -Suspiró Tavros- Pero bueno, mira el lado positivo, es el chico perfecto para ti. –Sonrió levemente.- Puedes estar todos los días que quieras con él, sin atarte.

-Sí, porque su avión sale todas las noches ¿no? –Sonrió Gamzee.- No, Tavbro, eso es putamente perverso. –Dijo poniéndose serio, indignándose.-

-¡No es perverso! Vamos, le conoces, tonteáis, sales con él y no tienes que sentirte atado, nadie sufre... ¿Verdad?

-¡Tiene una puta lesión cerebral, animal! –Dijo frustrado, sin parecerle bien.-

-S-Si bueno, pero…Pero es que jamás habías encajado así con nadie Gamzee, e-estabas tan feliz y ahora… -Suspiró tristemente, queriendo lo mejor para su amigo.-

-…Gracias por preocuparte Tavbro. –Sonrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros, mirando el cielo estrellado, ambos apoyados a un lado dentro del barco.- Pero no creo que pueda funcionar…No sé qué coño hacer….

-Bueno, puedes hacer lo que hace su padre ¿no? Intentar alegrarle el día. –Sonrió, pensando que su amigo era experto en eso.-

-N-No sé, quizá simplemente deba concentrarme en otras cosas…Como terminar de arreglar este putísimo barco. –Suspiró, separándose para seguir trabajando.-

-Vale, aun sigues con la loca idea de morir congelado. –Suspiró Tavros, moviéndose para ayudarle.-

-Diario del putísimo capitán, 7 de Noviembre, The Dark Carnival está casi recuperado de su anterior percance, listo para volver a surcar el grandioso océano.-Dijo felizmente Gamzee, metiéndose en su papel.- ¡…! ¡Tavbro! –Gritó, asustándose cuando de repente se oyó un ruido y vio cómo su amigo se quedó atascado de cintura para abajo entre las tablas del suelo.

-C-Creo que…Deberías reforzar el suelo. –Dijo, encajado e intentando salir de ahí.-

A la mañana siguiente…

Karkat se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre romances, sentado en su mesa de siempre y comiéndose sus gofres como cada mañana, esta vez había hecho un pulpito con ellos.

-Hey~ -Saludó Gamzee, entrando cuidadosamente al interior de la cafetería por la parte de atrás, en la cocina.-

-Don Pastelitos de mora ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Equius bastante serio.-

-S-Solamente quería saludar a Karkat…-Dijo tristemente, realmente había pensado en olvidarle y seguir con su vida pero no podía.- Te prometo que no le voy a molestar. –Dijo rápidamente, asustándose cuando vio que el cocinero sacaba su enorme cuchillo.-

-¿Qué ha dicho Kanaya?

-Que si vuelvo a hablar con Karkat me mataras con un putísimo cuchillo de carnicero.

-Es la jefa, tío, y es como una madre para ese chaval. –Suspiró y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa.- De todas formas, Karkat no querría hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo dices, hermano? –Preguntó Gamzee desconcertado.-

-Mira, puede que aquel día le pillaras en uno de sus extraños momentos amigables pero Karkat suele ser una persona reservada y con bastante mala leche, y sobre todo, odia que le molesten cuando está atiborrándose de azúcar. –Explicó Equius, Gamzee no pudo evitar mirar a Karkat y como este le echaba más sirope de chocolate a sus gofres, parecía que el "Pulpito" que había hecho había explotado en su tinta.- En serio, odia que le molesten. –Repitió.-

-Bueno, puede ser pero no si lo hace Gamzee Makara. –Dijo con orgullo.-

-¿Quién coño es ese?

-¡Soy el putísimo yo! –Sonrió ampliamente.- Y te apuesto 20 jodidos dólares a que desayuna conmigo otra vez~

-…Trato hecho. –Sonrió el cocinero.-

-¿Qué tal, cielo? ¿Necesitas algo más? –Sonrió Kanaya, viendo como Karkat devoraba sus gofres.-

-Hey Kanaya, bonito corte de pelo.- La sonrió.- Te queda mejor el pelo corto y no, no quiero nada más, gracias.

-Gracias a ti. –Rió Kanaya y asintió, alejándose y frunciendo el ceño al ver como Gamzee se acercaba feliz.-

-No te preocupes hermana, Equius y yo hemos hecho un putísimo trato, todo irá bien~.-Sonrió cuando Kanaya suspiró y siguió a lo suyo.-

Gamzee se sentó en la barra y cogió un palillo, sonrió a Equius con suficiencia y se acercó a la mesa de Karkat.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Ese malvado pulpo te está atacando con su tinta chocolateada! ¡Tendremos que acabar con él! –Gritó, haciendo una buena actuación de ir a su rescate y clavándole el palillo, a modo de arpón, a la parte del pulpito que Karkat aún no se había comido.-

-¡…! –Karkat le miró sorprendido y desconcertado.- Oh, gracias por salvarme la vida, como puedes ver soy una puta damisela en peligro a manos de un puto pulpo del cual ya me había comido la mitad. –Dijo irónico.- ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a no meter las putas manos en la comida de la gente? –Le gritó mirándole indignado.-

-Ow…N-no…Yo solo quería…Ow… -Gamzee se quedó totalmente en blanco, sin saber cómo salir de esta.-

-¡Lárgate, estoy intentando comer! –Le gruño el otro, quitando el "arpón" del pulpito para seguir devorándolo.-

-P-Perdona hermano…-Susurró derrotado y miró a Equius mientras se alejaba, este le sonreía ampliamente mientras levantaba hacia arriba ambos pulgares y después los bajaba hacia abajo.- Grr~ -Gruñó Gamzee, sin darse por vencido.-

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero que os haya gustado y aun queráis saber que pasara~ chan chan! (?) xD Mindnight Desperfect muchas gracias por leer, me alegro mucho de que mueras de ternura! .D y gracias BiancaFlippy espero que este cap te haya gustado! ouo La semana que viene mas! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Aquí os traigo el siguiente cap, espero que os guste! owo**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Karkat se encontraba sentado en su mesa de siempre, de nuevo echándole una ojeada a su libro de romances mientras que Gamzee estaba sentado en la barra dibujando muy concentrado en una servilleta, cuando terminó se levantó y se acercó a Karkat, seguido de la atenta mirada de Equius.

-Hey hermano~ Perdona si te molesto pero…Veo que tienes pinta de apreciar el putísimo arte y quería que me dieras tu opinión. –Sonrió Gamzee enseñándole feliz la servilleta.- He dibujado a un padre y un hijo en esta putísima barquita de aquí, pescando lindos cangrejitos, y aquí hay una puta morsa con sus enormes partes descansando sobre esta roca y…-Dijo feliz señalando cada parte del dibujo.-

-…- Karkat miró la servilleta y miró a Gamzee, miró de nuevo la servilleta y de nuevo a Gamzee, le sonrió levemente y empezó a soltar palabras al azar en un idioma desconocido, puede que incluso se lo estuviera inventando.-

-Y-Ya…no hablas mi idioma…Claro. –Sonrió Gamzee alejándose, maldiciendo mentalmente y mirando con odio a Equius al oírle descojonarse.-

-Pff~ -Kanaya soltó una risilla al verlo todo y siguió sirviendo cafés.-

Y unos días después…

Gamzee se sentó en la barra, dándole la espalda a la mesa donde estaba Karkat sentado, le miró de reojo y cogió el menú, empezando a sollozar.

-Snif…Oh joder…esto es…Es una putísima mierda, no puedo…snif... snif… -Sollozó Gamzee patéticamente.-

-…- Karkat le miró curioso y algo preocupado al ver a un pobre hombre llorando en la barra.-

-Joder…snif…Buaaahaa! –Lloró Gamzee con más fuerza, metiendo dos dedos en su vaso de agua para pasárselos por los ojos y que parecieran lagrimas.- ¡Buuu…uhuhh!

-O-Oye ¿Sabes qué coño le pasa? –Preguntó Karkat a Kanaya cuando pasaba por su lado.-

-Que es un capullo integral. –Dijo simplemente, suspirando y siguiendo a lo suyo.-

-Noononono…Sniiif buuhuuu –Siguió Gamzee alzando más la voz, metiéndose tanto en su papel que no se dio cuenta de que Karkat estaba a su lado y le tocaba el hombro.- ¡Ah! –Pegó un gritito.-

-¡AH! L-lo siento, joder. –Se disculpó sin haber querido asustarle.- No quería asustarte ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó sentándose en el taburete de al lado.-

-S-Si, no te preocupes…-Suspiró tristemente, limpiándose el agua de sus mejillas.- Solo tengo un putísimo problemilla…

-¿Puedo ayudarte con ese puto problema?

-Oh n-no no, es que…no sé…snif…Leer. –Sollozó de nuevo.-

-Está completamente pirado. –Sonrió Equius, viéndolo todo.-

-Joder, a ver, dame el menú y yo te lo leo. –Dijo Karkat, intentando coger el menú pero Gamzee se negó.-

-No no, yo puedo hacerlo solito…A ver…L-Lo que voy a pedir son… -Dijo algo confuso, señalando el dibujo de las tortitas.- Las…To…T-Too…Trrrr .-Dijo frustrándose y sollozando de nuevo.-

-Tor-ti~-Dijo Karkat, intentando ayudar.-

-T-Tor…Ti~…Tortizas. –Le sonrió.-

-Tortitas. –Asintió Karkat, devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

-Tortitas. –Dijo Kanaya ya bastante molesta.-

-Vale, tomare las tortitas. –Dijo el hombre al que estaba atendiendo.-

-Tortitas, tortitas, oh dios mío, soy tan putísimamente imbécil…-Lloró de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos y volviendo a meter los dedos en agua para echársela por las mejillas cuando Karkat no le veía.-

-Oh v-vamos, no llores…- Dijo Karkat, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.- Shoosh~

-¡Buuahahaa! –Gritó Gamzee.-

-S-shoosh~ vamos, cálmate joder ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas ahí conmigo? Desayunamos tranquilamente y mientras te enseño algunas putas palabras ¿Te parece bien?

-Snif…V-Vale

-¡…! –Equius frunció el ceño y se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras veía como Gamzee se levantaba y se iba con Karkat a su mesa.-

-Buhuu~ -Lloriqueó mientras se giraba un momento para sonreír a Equius y sacarle el dedo de en medio.-

-Entonces ¿delante de P siempre va una putísima M? ¿Y no una mentirosa N?

-Así es. –Asintió Karkat.-

-Vale y la M es esa que es como dos putas jorobas ¿No?

-Sí, muy bien. –Sonrió Karkat.-

-Honk~ ¡creo que lo estoy pillando! –Sonrió Gamzee felizmente.- ¿Cómo es que se te da tan bien enseñar?

-Soy profesor, bueno, en realidad yo tan solo les enseño a pintar pero…Supongo que hay que tener claras las cosas básicas por si me toca sustituir a algún profe gilipollas, ya me ha pasado alguna vez.

-Ya veo~ -Rió Gamzee.- Seguro que eres el típico profe putísimamente cariñoso, al que adoran todos los niños y quieren tenerte en todas sus putas clases. –Sonrió feliz.- Yo te adoraría si estuviera en tu clase…

-E-Eh…pues…-Karkat se sonrojó levemente, sin saber que decir a eso.- ¿gracias?

-De nada.- Dijo feliz, apoyando el codo en la mesa y dejando la mejilla sobre su mano.- Oh…Vaya hombre, como me cantan las manos a puto pescado, lo siento ¿No te molesta este pestazo?

-Oh…No, al contrario... –Sonrió Karkat al darse cuenta del olor reconfortante.-

-Qué hijo de puta…-Murmuró Equius, nervioso al ver como Gamzee ligaba, sudando más de la cuenta y teniendo que limpiarse el rostro con una toalla.-

-¡Equius! –Gritó Kanaya, pegándole con la bandeja en un brazo.-

-¡Auch!

-Si le pasa algo a Karkat te hago picadillo.

-Vale, vale~ -Suspiró el cocinero, viendo como los dos jóvenes salían ya de la cafetería.-

-Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Karbro. –Sonrió Gamzee, yendo hacia su coche.-

-No me llames así, idiota…Pero yo también lo he pasado muy bien. –Le sonrió.-

-Honk~ Me alegro mucho. –Rió y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta del coche cuando Karkat lo abrió con las llaves.-

-G-Gracias. –Sonrió sonrojándose y sentándose, mirando feliz a Gamzee, esperando.-

-…- Gamzee se le quedo mirando feliz, hasta que recordó la alucinación que tuvo en el campo de golf, donde un sensual Karkat se moría por comérselo un día tras otro y otro.- E-eh…Bueno…Ya nos veremos. –Dijo nervioso, alejándose del coche.-

-¿Eh? …¿De verdad? ¿Ya está? –Preguntó algo molesto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Gamzee se giró curioso al llegar hasta su coche.-

-Pff –Resopló.- Después de tanto tontear y de soltar toda esa mierda estúpida sobre que no sabes leer, me dices que "ya nos veremos" ¿y te largas? ¿Sin pedirme el puto numero ni nada?

-¡No sé leer! –Dijo rápidamente.-

-Oh venga, no seas gilipollas. –Suspiró abrochándose el cinturón y arrancando el coche.-

-E-Espera de verdad que…Ow venga, yo solo quería… ¡Joder! –Resopló frustrado, sin saber porque sus frases de ligoteo nunca salían cuando estaba con Karkat.-

-Pues nada, gracias por subirme el ego, idiota. –Dijo marchándose, molesto.-

-¡Espera! –Gritó Gamzee, subiéndose en su coche para perseguir a Karkat.- ¡Vale, sí que se leer! ¡Pero eso de la P con la M no lo sabía! –Gritó Gamzee, siguiendo al otro.-

-Estarás contento. –Suspiró Kanaya viendo cómo se marchaban, saco su móvil y avisó de lo ocurrido al Sr. Vantas.-

Después de unos minutos, Gamzee llegó a lo que supuso que sería la casa de Karkat, al menos tenía su coche aparcado en la entrada. Gamzee se bajó del coche y fue a llamar a la puerta.

-Hola~ señor, soy Gamzee. –Sonrió felizmente cuando el le abrió la puerta.-

-Se quién eres…-Dijo siniestramente el , agarrando a Gamzee de un brazo para alejarle de la casa.-

-Q-Quería pedirle perdón a su hijo. –Dijo, siendo arrastrado.-

-Imposible, está en casa y no va a salir más por hoy, y ahora tú y yo vamos a dejar las cosas claras. –Dijo muy seriamente, frunciendo el ceño sin mostrar su típica sonrisa amable.-

-¿Papa? ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Kankri algo asustado al ver a su padre así, regando las florecillas del jardín.- ¡…! ¿Es este el tío? –Dijo, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras se acercaba.-

-Sí, Kankri. –Suspiró y miró a Gamzee.- Señor Makara, solo voy a pedirle una cosa…Y es que se aleje de mi hijo. –Le dijo educadamente.-

-P-Pero…Es que le he ofendido y no quería acabar así. –Dijo tristemente Gamzee.-

-Bueno, entonces deberías haber cuidado mejor tus actos, jovencito. –Dijo Kankri cruzándose de brazos.- Estoy seguro de que mi querido hermanito no se hubiera sentido ofendido si no hubiera sido atacado por un pervertido larguirucho como tú, en primer lugar, no debiste acercarte a él, no tienes ningún derecho para entrar así como así en su pacifica vida solo porque te apetece divertirte un rato con él, no es de esa clase de personas a las que solo les interesan las drogas, la consumición de alcohol y el sexo, ¡oh dios mío!, no quise decir sexo…-Dijo sonrojándose, llevándose una mano a los labios para censurarse él mismo.- E-el caso es, que lo mejor será que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermano, siempre estamos intentando protegerle todo lo que podemos y no permitiré que un pervertido como tú lo estropee todo…

-Eh… -Gamzee se perdió totalmente con el discurso, pero se quedó con la última frase.- S-Se todo lo que hacéis por Karkat y…

-Si lo sabes, entonces sabrás que no puede tener una relación amorosa normal con nadie, porque al día siguiente se olvidara de quien es… -Dijo apretando los puños con impotencia.- Y la persona que no tenga un problema con eso… Lo tiene conmigo.

-…Yo no quiero un putísimo rollo de una noche. –Dijo Gamzee seriamente.-

-Con Karkat todo dura una noche.- Dijo Kankri igual de serio.-

-Déjanos tranquilos y no vuelvas a pisar el Café de Kanaya, mi hijo ya ha sufrido suficiente…

-…Esta bien, lo siento. –Dijo Gamzee frunciendo levemente le ceño, agachando la cabeza y marchándose a su coche, dirigiéndose al trabajo.-

-Hey Cronus~ ¿Al final te ligaste a la tía del bar la otra noche? –Preguntó Gamzee acariciando a una de las morsas.-

-…Me raje, jefe. –Suspiró algo triste.- No sé, creo que prefería tirarme a un tío esa noche. –Asintió sonriente.-

-Pues buena suerte.- Sonrió Gamzee, algo desanimado.- Oye hermano…Si le hubieras prometido al padre de un chico que no le volverías a ver… ¿Cumplirías esa promesa? –Preguntó apenado.-

-¡Por supuesto, eso es algo importante! …Pero~ -Sonrió.- Hay formas de salirte con la tuya sin incumplir la promesa.

-¿Cómo? –Sonrió, animándose.-

-Por ejemplo~ Si yo le hubiera prometido al papa de un lindo joven que no volvería a verlo…Simplemente cerraría los ojos mientras él satisface mi virilidad.-Sonrió de lado guiñándole un ojo.-

-Oh…Es una putísima buena forma de verlo.- Asintió sonrojándose levemente.- Buena y muy guarra.

En la carretera poco transitada desde el café de Kanaya hasta la casa de Karkat, este se encontraba conduciendo tranquilo después de haber desayunado gofres como todas las mañanas.

-Su padre me dijo que no volviera a pisar el café de Kanaya, bien, pues no pienso ir. –Sonrió Gamzee, parado en mitad de la carretera que conducía a la casa de Karkat, esperando pacientemente fuera de su coche, a que Karkat pasara por allí en algún momento.- ¡…! Ahí está.- Sonrió y sacó rápidamente lo necesario para revivir su coche, al que en realidad no le pasaba nada malo.- Hey hermano~ siento molestarte, pero me he quedado putísimamente tirado ¿Me echas un cable? –Preguntó Gamzee viendo que Karkat había ido frenando al verle.-

-Oh, que putada ¿Una avería? –Le preguntó.-

-Eso parece. –Rió Gamzee.- ¿Puedo conectar las pinzas?

-Claro.- Karkat sonrió levemente y se bajó del coche para ayudarle.-

-Gracias por ayudarme, no todo el mundo se hubiera parado…Eres un puto milagro.- Sonrió Gamzee tiernamente, conectando las pinzas al coche de Karkat.-

-N-no es nada.-Dijo Karkat sonrojándose y mirándole atento.-

-No, de verdad, has sido muy ama-…¡AAAAH! .-Chilló de repente al conectar las pinzas a su propio coche, temblando como si se hubiera quedado ahí pillado y electrocutado.-

-¡AAAH! –Chilló Karkat asustado.-

-¡AAAH! –Gamzee siguió gritando poniendo cara de dolor, apretando los ojos con fuerza.-

-¡AAH! –Siguió Karkat totalmente tenso, sin saber que hacer.-

-AAhhyay ay~ ay hay que ser tonto para tragárselo~ ¡Honk! –Rió Gamzee, empezando a descojonarse por la cara de terror del otro, pareciéndole muy lindo.-

-D-Dios mío…Mi abuelo m-murió así…Intentando arrancar un coche…-Sollozó Karkat, mirándole tristemente.-

-…Oh, m-mierda… -Gamzee se calló de golpe, pensando que ya la había cagado.- L-lo siento muchísimo hermano, s-solo estaba bromeando, no quería…Joder, soy un gilipollas. –Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.-

-Pff~ hay que serlo para tragarse eso. –Rió Karkat, ahora descojonándose él al ver la cara de horror de Gamzee.-

-No me… ¡No me jodas!-Rió Gamzee.- Esa sí que ha sido buena, hermano.- Sonrió, tendiéndole una mano.- Me llamo Gamzee.

-Yo Karkat.-Sonrió, cogiendo su mano.-

Y al día siguiente, a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo con fuerza, Gamzee volvió a salir temprano por la mañana para pararse en medio de la carretera que conducía a la casa de Karkat. Esta vez, Gamzee consiguió un casco y un chubasquero fosforito, robó un par de vallas de "prohibido el paso" y se quedó ahí parado con un pequeño "stop" en la mano hasta que vio como el coche de Karkat paraba frente a él.

-Hola, perdona las putisimas molestias, solo será un minuto.- Sonrió Gamzee, acercándose feliz a la ventanilla de Karkat.-

-Hump… -Karkat frunció el ceño, pareciéndole raro que la carretera estuviera cortada cuando esta mañana estaba todo en perfectas condiciones.- No pasa nada, tranquilo. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Gamzee.-

-¿Qué vienes, de desayunar? –Preguntó Gamzee, sonriente.-

-Emm…Pues sí. –Asintió Karkat, desfrunciendo el ceño.- He tomado unos putos gofres.- Sonrió al recordar lo deliciosos que estaban.-

-Hermano~ ¡me encantan los putisimos gofres~! Me lo paso de puta madre haciendo figuritas con ellos. –Sonrió, emocionado.-

-…Yo…También.-Murmuró Karkat, mirándole con admiración e impresionado de no ser el único que hacia esas cosas.- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Es mi pasión. –Dijo Gamzee, sonriendo seductoramente.-

-Joder. –Soltó Karkat, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco.-

-Hahaha~ ¿Cómo te llamas?-Sonrió Gamzee.-

-Karkat. –Sonrió, tendiéndole una mano por la ventanilla.-

-Yo soy Gamzee.-Sonrió, cogiendo su mano.-

Y al día siguiente…

-Muy bien Don Esmoquin, estas jodidamente guapo.- Rió Gamzee, dejando a su pequeño pingüino justo en medio de la carretera después de haberle puesto una camisetita hawaiana.- Seguro que Karbro no puede resistirse a esta monada…¡Oh! Ahí viene. –Sonrió feliz, apoyándose de forma guay en su coche, presumiendo de pingüino.-

-Joder, puto disco. –Maldijo Karkat cuando fue a meter un CD para escuchar algo de música y se le resbaló, cayéndosele al suelo del coche.-… -Karkat echó un vistazo a la carretera y al ver que no había nadie y todo era en línea recta, decidió agacharse sin soltar el volante y recuperar su disco pero le llevo más tiempo de lo que había pensado.-

-Hey… ¿Dónde está? –Se preguntó Gamzee extrañado, al ver como el coche venía a toda velocidad pero no se veía a nadie en él.- Oh dios… ¡Oh dios! –Chilló, entrando en pánico y tapándose el rostro con un brazo al ver como el coche pasaba por encima del pobre Don Esmoquin.-

-Piii pio~ -Dijo el pingüino después de que el coche pasara, aun quieto en el centro sin un solo rasguño.-

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Se preguntó Karkat, volviendo a reincorporarse pero no le dio mucha importancia y metió el disco en el reproductor de música, siguiendo su camino.-

-¡Hijo de puta, estas bien! Ha sido un putisimo milagro.- Sollozó Gamzee aun asustado, abrazando a su querido amiguito.- ¿Te has cagado? Yo también. –Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo su respiración acelerada por el susto.-

Y al día siguiente…

-Vale, ahí viene…Recuerda que tienes que pegarme y que parezca putisimamente real.-Le dijo Gamzee a Cronus, este asintió encantado, terminando de fumarse un cigarro.-

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Dame la cartera! –Gritó Cronus, pegándole un par de patadas a Gamzee en el estómago, este ya estaba tirado en el suelo y quejándose lastimeramente.-

-¡…! –Karkat se sobresaltó al verlos y paró su coche.-

-Te crees muy importante ¿eh? ¡Viniendo a nuestra isla para ligarte a nuestras mujeres hermosas! ¡Pues son todas mías, cabrón! –Dijo, pegándole con ganas.-

-C-Calma hermano, que duele.-Dijo Gamzee, retorciéndose.- ¡Socorro!

-¡Encima te has tirado a mi hermana!-Gritaba, escandalizado.-

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? T-Tío, calma. –Dijo Gamzee, empezando a dolerle todo.- ¡Eh, eh, ayúdame por favor! –Gritó al ver como Karkat se acercaba corriendo pero no se dio cuenta de que este venía armado.-

-¡Déjale en paz, maldito cabrón! –Gritó Karkat, pegándole un buen golpe con un bate en todo el costado.-

-¡Joder! –Gritó Cronus con dolor, cayendo al suelo.-

-¡Toma esta y esta! –Gritó Karkat mientras le pegaba en la pierna y después dos veces más en el brazo con ganas.-

-Me rindo, me rindo. –Gritó Cronus, consiguiendo levantarse pero al hacerlo Karkat le dio una buena patada en el estómago- ¡Me rindo! –Chilló, huyendo hacia la zona más frondosa.-

-¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó a Gamzee.-

-S-Si, estoy bien.- Contestó totalmente desconcertado al no esperarse que Karkat llevara un bate en el coche.-

-Vale, ahora vuelvo. –Asintió y echo a correr detrás de Cronus que seguía huyendo, consiguiendo darle un par de batazos más.-

-N-no no, e-espera, creo que ese hijo de puta ya ha tenido bastante.-Dijo Gamzee, levantándose y mirando a Cronus preocupado.- Lo siento.-Dijo, viendo como Cronus se volvía a caer y Karkat le golpeaba a gusto.- Déjalo ya~.-Suspiró.-

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Preguntó Karkat cuando volvió con el.-

-Me llamo Gamzee, has estado genial. –Sonrió algo forzado, dándole bastante lastima su pobre amigo.-

-Yo soy Karkat, pertenezco a un grupo de vigilancia local y…

-¡Puto Psicopataaaa! –Se le oyó gritar a Cronus mientras correteaba herido lejos de allí.-

-¡Sí, sí, vamos correeee! –Le gritó Karkat como respuesta.-

-Vale, vale~ ya se ha ido.-Rió Gamzee y Karkat le sonrió feliz y orgulloso.-

Y entonces, al día siguiente.

Gamzee se encontraba tumbado, encima de la parte trasera abierta de su camioneta, estaba totalmente atado y amordazado como si hubiera sido secuestrado y lo hubieran dejado ahí tirado.

-Mierda…-Murmuró contra la cinta adhesiva que tenía pegada a los labios, al ver como un coche que no era el de Karkat se acercaba, rápidamente se removió y se quedó sentado, agarró un periódico e hizo como si no pasara nada.- Tranquilo, estoy putisimamente bien, ya he llamado a la poli~ -Dijo cuando sintió como el coche se paró a su lado, por curiosidad apartó la vista del periódico y vio quien era.-…Oh, santa mierda.

-Sí, bueno… cuando dejes de hacerte el gilipollas secuestrado con mi hijo, pásate por casa.- Dijo el Sr. Vantas, mirando seriamente a Gamzee mientras Kankri en el asiento del copiloto le miraba negando con la cabeza, su mirada ya le estaba sermoneando y diciendo que lo que hacía estaba muy mal.-

-…Vale.-Respondió Gamzee y después volvió a tumbarse para seguir con su trabajo mientras el coche arrancaba.-

Más tarde, Gamzee apareció por el jardín de la familia Vantas, allí el padre de Karkat y su hermano se encontraban limpiando una barca que utilizaban para pescar.

-H-Hola~.-Sonrió Gamzee, acercándose a ellos bastante nervioso pensando que en cualquier momento iba a recibir una paliza de un padre cabreado.-

-Quiero enseñarte algo. –Dijo el Sr. Vantas, haciendo que Gamzee le siguiera hasta su taller.-

El abrió la puerta solo un poco, lo suficiente para que Gamzee pudiera ver como Karkat se encontraba pintando la pared felizmente, cantando una animada canción. Esta visión hizo sonreír ampliamente a ambos, después cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Hemos notado que solo canta los días que te ve.-Le explicó a Gamzee mientras caminaban lejos del taller.-

-¿E-En serio? ¿La misma putisima canción que estaba cantando ahora?

-Era la canción de mama y papa…-Dijo Kankri, poniéndose algo triste al pensar en su madre.-

-Cuando mi amada mujer vivía, Karkat hacia que me llevara un CD con esa canción cada vez que tenía que salir a pescar en alta mar…Sabia que así yo la echaría aún más de menos y…Tendría que volver antes a casa.- Sonrió con nostalgia.-

-Ow…Vaya señor, ya había pensado que usted no tenía un puto corazón. –Dijo Gamzee, pareciéndole muy tierno, aunque el Sr. Vantas le miro de nuevo algo amenazante.-

-Dime ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué sacas de todo eso?

-…No lo sé.- Sonrió Gamzee, diciéndolo con total sinceridad, girándose para mirar con cariño hacia el taller, oyendo como Karkat seguía cantando y desafinando feliz.- ¿Pero quién no querría pasar una hora al día con alguien así? –Soltó un suspirito.-

-Yo no querría, mi hermano canta horriblemente fatal ¿no lo oyes? Y no solo es eso, también es extremadamente mal educado, tiene unos bruscos cambios de humor y no para de soltar tacos aunque por lo que veo tú tampoco puedes parar de soltarlos. –Dijo Kankri, suspirando.-

-Sí, Karkat es putamente perfecto, un milagro.- Sonrió feliz, de acuerdo con Kankri.- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? …¿Qué pasará con el tiempo? Un día se levantará, se mirará en el espejo y verá que ha envejecido 10 años de la putisima noche a la mañana…

-¿Sabes qué Gamzee? Eso es lo que me quita el sueño todas las noches… -Respondió tristemente el .-

* * *

**Gracias por leer! espero que dejéis mas de vuestros bonitos comentarios .D actualizare la semana que viene owo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo owo siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la semana que viene prometo actualizar a tiempo, a demás ya van quedando menos capítulos xD espero que los disfrutéis! **

* * *

Después de ese día, a Gamzee se le volvió permitir ir al café de Kanaya y sin querer perder un minuto más del día fue corriendo a ver a Karkat a primera hora de la mañana, quien como siempre estaba desayunando gofres y de vez en cuando leía algo en su libro de romances.

-Perdona hermano, siento molestarte.- Dijo Gamzee sonriéndole.- Pero he visto que estamos desayunando putisimamente solos y he pensado que quizá podía sentarme contigo y hacer un jodido jacuzzi de caramelo para ese chalet de gofre que tienes ahí.-

-O-Oh, seria genial pero…Ya tengo un puto novio. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando algo nervioso a su libro sin leer ahora mismo nada realmente.-

-Oww ya veo… -Dijo tristemente Gamzee, poniéndole carita de cachorrito abandonado.- Te estas inventando que tienes novio para deshacerte de mi.- Asintió triste.-

-No, no ¿Qué gilipolleces dices? –Dijo rápidamente Karkat.-

-¿Y cómo se llama tu puto novio? –Preguntó dolido.-

-…- Karkat se quedó totalmente en blanco.- Ringo.

-¿Y de apellido Star? –Sonrió Gamzee, ahogando una risilla.-

-N-No, McCartney

-Claro que si, hermano~

-¡Oh, mierda! –Gritó de repente Karkat, levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas.-

-T-Tranquilo, lo siento…

-No, es que me están poniendo una puta multa.- Gruñó molesto, saliendo de la cafetería.-

-E-Espera no salgas ahí fuera. –Dijo rápidamente Gamzee, intentando agarrarle de un brazo pero Karkat se soltó, yendo enfadado hacia el agente de policía.-

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –Gritó Karkat.-

-Mierda…-Susurró Gamzee.-

-Corre, ve.- Le gritó Kanaya dándole empujones a Gamzee para que saliera también, seguida de Equius.-

-El puto coche está en regla otros siete meses.- Le informó Karkat al policía.-

-Eso fue en mayo de este año.- Dijo el policía, escribiendo su multa.-

-¿Pero qué dice? Eso es en mayo del año que viene. –Dijo Karkat, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.-

-Agente, creo que ha habido un putisimo mal entendido~.-Dijo Gamzee tranquilo, intentando calmar la situación.-

-Yo creo que no. –Dijo seriamente el policía, dándole la multa a Karkat.-

-¡Dios! Esto es ridículo, no pienso pagar esta mierda ¡Estamos en octubre! –Le gritó al policía aunque este ya se estuviera marchando y rápidamente le robó un periódico a un hombre que se dirigía a entrar al café.- ¿Ve? ¡Octubre!.-Gritó señalándole la portada del periódico, y después él mismo la miró.-

-Karkart, cariño, déjalo…-Dijo Kanaya, preocupándose.-

-… ¿Qué? –Susurró Karkat, totalmente confundido al ver la fecha del periódico.-

Karkat fue corriendo hacia la pequeña cabina con periódicos del día, la abrió y sacó uno y después otro y otro, asustándose y confundiéndose más al ver la fecha.

-Joder… ¿Q-que está pasando? –Susurró y se fue corriendo hacia su coche, poniéndose en marcha hacia su casa.-

-Mierda… ¡Kankri, tiene un mal día! –Avisó el Sr. Vantas, al oír como Karkat llegaba a su casa sin dejar de tocar el claxon del coche.-

Su padre fue a recibirle a la entrada y Karkat le preguntó frustrado que demonios estaba pasando, su padre suspiró tristemente y empezó a contarle toda la verdad, como había tenido que hacer muchas veces antes cuando algo salía mal y Karkat se daba cuenta de que algo fallaba.

El guió a su hijo hasta su habitación, abrió el armario y Karkat pudo ver la pila de periódicos del 13 de Octubre, su padre le fue contando lo que paso realmente ese día, el día de su accidente. Karkat no pudo aguantar las lágrimas de frustración y echo a correr escaleras abajo, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba hablando con Gamzee que había llegado en algún momento. Karkat corrió fuera de casa, hacia el muelle privado que usaba su padre cuando se iba a pescar, se dejó caer de rodillas allí y siguió llorando desconsolado y frustrado, sin darse cuenta de que su familia y Gamzee le siguieron.

-Cariño…-Dijo su padre arrodillándose a su lado, tendiéndole un archivador.-…Son del accidente.

Karkat se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cogió el archivador, lo abrió con cuidado y fue viendo poco a poco las anotaciones de los médicos, algunas fichas suyas, una página del periódico donde venía la foto de su coche destrozado contra el árbol y una foto de él mismo en la cama del hospital, con algunas magulladuras por su rostro y la cabeza vendada, al ver esto no pudo evitar sollozar otra vez.

-Snif…L-Lo recuerdo. –Sollozó Karkat llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y masajeándosela despacio.-

-Estuviste tres meses en el hospital. –Asintió su padre.-

-T-Tengo…Tengo que hablar con el puto médico, necesito que me lo diga él…-Susurró quedándose cabizbajo.-

-Karkat, ya te lo ha dicho cien veces… -Dijo su padre.-

-¿A-Ah sí…? –Karkat le miró desconcertado.-

-Yo le llevo. –Dijo de repente Gamzee, seriamente y ganándose la mirada de los otros tres.- También necesito que me lo diga él…

Después de eso, el decidió ir también junto con Kankri en el asiento de copiloto, y Karkat y Gamzee en el asiento de atrás. Conduciendo sin prisa hasta el hospital especial para lesiones cerebrales.

-Quédatelo Kankri, no puedo verlo más…-Dijo Karkat dándole el archivador a su hermano, este lo cogió y asintió.-

-Todo va a salir bien, Karbro. –Le sonrió Gamzee.-

-N-no me pongas motes, apenas te conozco. –Dijo Karkat, frunciendo el ceño.-

-Hijo mío, estas casi saliendo con él, no paras de hablarnos de este idiota siempre que vuelves de desayunar.-Rió el .-

-¿¡Q-Que!? –Gritó Karkat, sonrojándose de golpe y mirando a Gamzee avergonzado.-

-Honk~.-Le respondió Gamzee divertido.-

-¿Q-Que más cosas han ocurrido desde octubre? ¿Qué ha pasado con mis alumnos? –Preguntó Karkat preocupado.-

-Otro profesor da ahora tu clase. –Respondió el Sr. Vantas.-

-Oh… -Karkat se quedó de nuevo algo cabizbajo.- ¿Mis amigos siguen con vida?

-Sí, tranquilo. –Rió el Sr. Vantas.-

-Kankri ¿ganaste ese estúpido concurso de debate?

-Por supuesto que sí, si quieres puedo representártelo para que…

-Oh no no, me alegro, bien, a otra cosa. –Dijo rápidamente.-… - Karkat miró a Gamzee y se sonrojó.- ¿Nos hemos acostado?

De repente el Sr. Vantas y Kankri giraron al mismo tiempo la cabeza, fulminando con la mirada al pobre Gamzee que se hundía con miedo en su asiento.

-N-No, eso aún no ha pasado. –Dijo Gamzee, suspirando cuando los otros dos aflojaron su mirada y volvieron a la carretera.- Pero lo estamos deseando~ -Rió dándole pequeños codazos a Karkat, este frunció el ceño sonrojándose.-

-….- Kankri y su padre volvieron a mirar hacia atrás, mirando a Gamzee de nuevo amenazantes.-

-E-Es una broma, una putisima broma~.-Dijo Gamzee, de nuevo tenso.-

-Entonces… ¿Me habéis estado mintiendo día tras día? –Preguntó Karkat, sin ocultar el dolor en su voz.-

Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de contestarle a eso y por suerte llegaron en seguida al hospital.

-Hola Karkat, que alegría verte. –Sonrió un joven enfermero.-

-…- Karkat le miró confuso frunciendo el ceño, sin tener ni idea de quien era ese tío.-

-¿Pero porque tiene que ser tan mal educado? –Dijo tristemente al ver que Karkat seguía su camino con su familia.-

-Idiota, que no puede recordar quien eres.- Le dijo otro enfermero.-

-Ahh~ si –Asintió.- Este curro se me da fatal…

-Bien Karkat, estos son tus escáneres cerebrales. –Dijo la doctora Rose Lalonde.- Me temo que no hay indicios de mejora, el lóbulo temporal quedó gravemente dañado en el accidente.-Explicó señalando algunas zonas en las radiografías.- Este tejido de aquí te impide cambiar la memoria a corto plazo en memoria a largo plazo mientras duermes…A este trastorno se le llama síndrome Goldfield.

-¿Quién coño es Goldfield? –Preguntó Gamzee confundido.-

-Oh, es un conocido investigador…El mismo tuvo un accidente parecido y tardo cuatro años en publicar sus informes…Porque claro, tuvo que empezar de cero una y otra vez.

-Haha, claro…-Rió Karkat, sin saber cómo tomárselo.

-En cualquier caso Karkat, tu estado es totalmente estable pero…Permanente.-Dijo la doctora, entristeciéndose al ver el rostro abatido del joven.- Lo siento mucho, pero podría ser peor…

-¿C-Como podría ser peor? –Preguntó, ahogando un sollozo.-

-Creo que deberías conocer a un viejo amigo mío… -Sonrió con cariño.- Aquí le conocen por "John 10 segundos"

La doctora Lalonde guio a la familia Vantas junto con Gamzee por toda la clínica.

-Esta clínica es reconocida por ser la mejor en tratar con lesiones cerebrales. –Dijo Rose mientras entraban en una enorme sala, llena de pacientes haciendo diversas actividades como pintar, jugar a juegos de mesa, hacer puzles…-

Karkat miró tristemente a todas esas personas, algunos iban en pijama, otros tenían la cabeza vendada y la mayoría le devolvían la mirada, totalmente confundidos y curiosos.

-Y aquí esta nuestro paciente más distinguido. –Sonrió Rose, acercándose a un joven de pelo negro y gafas cuadradas, este se levantó de su asiento con energía y les sonrió ampliamente.-

-¡Hola, soy John! –Les sonrió felizmente, dándole la mano a cada uno.- Wow, que pasada de zapatillas ¿Dónde las has comprado? –Preguntó feliz, mirando las zapatillas de Kankri.-

-Oh ¿Te gustan? Pues veras, el otro día estaba en…

-… -John le miró confuso un momento y de repente le sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Hola, soy John! –Dijo feliz mientras volvía a darle la mano a Kankri.-

-Oh…H-Hola.-Kankri se quedó un poco desconcertado y agitó su mano de nuevo.-

-John perdió parte de su cerebro en un accidente, ahora su memoria es de 10 segundos. –Explicó Rose.-

-¿He tenido un accidente? Dios mío, qué horror. –Dijo John tristemente.-

-Tranquilo, lo abras superado en tres segundos. –Sonrió Rose con cariño.-

-¿En tres segundos? ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Me han disparado en la cabeza o…Hola, soy John.-Sonrió de repente al ver a Karkat, dándole la mano.-

-Hola John, soy Karkat.- Le sonrió tristemente cogiendo su mano.-

Después de eso, Rose siguió mostrándoles el centro y finalmente cuando estaba anocheciendo la familia Vantas y Gamzee regresaron a casa.

-Bueno…M-Me voy a dormir.- Dijo Karkat cansado y al mismo tiempo algo asustado con la idea de dormirse y olvidar todo otra vez.-

-Buenas noches, hijo.-Dijo su padre, dándole un besito en la cabeza.-

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana…-Suspiró y miro a su hermano y después a Gamzee, acercándose a él.- A ti t-también te veré mañana ¿verdad? –Le preguntó.-

-Por supuesto que sí, hermano. –Le sonrió con cariño.- Lo siento, has tenido un día putisimamente duro…Espero que descanses.

-Gracias…-Sonrió Karkat, sonrojándose levemente.- Y g-gracias por haberte portado tan bien conmigo en este día de mierda.

-No es nada.- Rió Gamzee.-

-Esto…Como no quiero joderte el día mañana, cuando hables conmigo podrías… Hablar conmigo sobre putos gofres o traerme unos putos lirios, no sé.-Se encogió de hombros.-

-¿Lirios? –Preguntó Gamzee, curioso.-

-Sí, me gustan los putos lirios.-Admitió sonrojándose y entrando en casa.-

-¡E-Eso está hecho Karbro! –Sonrió feliz, sonrojándose levemente de que le hubiera dado esa pista para conquistarle.-

-Bueno Romeo, si no tienes prisa puedes quedarte un rato, te has ganado un par de cervezas.- Sonrió el , dándole una palmadita en la espalda.-

Gamzee sonrió y fue a tomarse unas cervezas en el muelle con el padre de Karkat y su hermano, aunque este último no bebiera.

-¿Qué planes tienes cuando hayas arreglado tu barco? –Preguntó el Sr. Vantas después de haber estado hablando sobre un poco de todo, quería conocer mejor al futuro novio de su hijo.-

-Quiero irme a estudiar, sobre el comportamiento de las morsas bajo sus puñeteras aguas congeladas. –Sonrió, dándole un trago a su cerveza.-

-Vaya locura más arriesgada, ¿Y si mueres congelado? –Dijo Kankri, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Y cuánto duraría ese viaje?

-No voy a morir congelado, hermano~ -Rió Gamzee, recordándole a su preocupado amigo Tav.- Y duraría como un año.-Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-

-Humm…Bueno, quizá si se te congela el cerebro no echaras de menos los días como este.-Suspiró, odiando los días en que su pobre hermano se enteraba de su condición y se pasaba toda una mañana llorando y después toda la tarde en el hospital para volver triste a casa y dormir.-

-A lo mejor los días como este no están tan mal…-Dijo Gamzee.-

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó el Sr. Vantas, frunciendo levemente el ceño y compartiendo el sentimiento que tenía Kankri en este momento.-

-A ver, al contárselo todo hoy… no se ha enterado solo del putisimo accidente…Sino de que su vida se había convertido en una gran mentira. –Dijo Gamzee tristemente, al recordar el rostro dolido de Karkat cuando preguntó si le habían estado mintiendo día tras día.- Me parece que eso es lo que más le jode…

-¿Nos estas diciendo que lo que hacemos es ofensivo? –Preguntó Kankri algo alterado al despreciar así todo el trabajo que ponían él y su padre por hacer feliz a Karkat.-

-No no, solo que…Quizá haya otra forma de decirle "Sentimos no haberte mentido hoy, mira estas fotos de tu cráneo roto." -

-¿Quieres que te rompa yo el tuyo? –Bufó Kankri, enfadándose y levantándose de donde estaba sentado.-

-Cálmate hijo. –Suspiró el Sr. Vantas, haciéndole sentarse de nuevo y pensando en ello.-

-Bueno, no importa, tengo que irme. –Dijo de repente Gamzee, levantándose y ocurriéndosele algo.- Buenas noches~

-E-Espera, no le hagas caso. –Dijo el Sr. Vantas, regañando después a Kankri pero Gamzee ya se había ido.-

Con sigilo, Gamzee se acercó al coche del , metió la mano por la ventanilla abierta y agarró el archivador con fotos del accidente y demás cosas médicas sobre la situación de Karkat, miró a su alrededor y al ver que no había nadie huyó con ello.

Y al día siguiente, cuando Karkat se bajó de su coche al llegar a casa…

-Perdone ¿Karkat Vantas? –Preguntó Gamzee, saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos con un enorme ramo de lirios y un pequeño regalo envuelto.-

-Eh, sí, soy yo.- Dijo Karkat confundido.-

-Tengo que entregarle esto.- Sonrió Gamzee, dándole el ramo.-

-¿S-Seguro que es para mí? …Son geniales.-Murmuró, mirando encantado los lirios entre sus brazos.-

-Completamente seguro, hermano~

-¿Y quién coño me los manda? –Preguntó Karkat, curioso.-

-Mmm~ No puedo decírtelo hermano, es un putisimo admirador secreto. –Rió, encogiéndose de hombros.- También te envía esto.- Sonrió, dándole el regalo.-

-Hey, hijo ¿Quién es tu amigo? –Sonrió el , abriendo la puerta de casa.-

-Oh, no lo sé ¡pero mira papa! –Dijo feliz, enseñándole el ramo y el regalo.- Tengo un jodido admirador secreto ¿No es como el principio de una de mis comedias románticas? –Se emocionó, entrando en casa.-

-Oh~ que emocionante. –Rió su padre.- ¿Y qué es esto?

-No lo sé.- Dijo Karkat, abriendo el regalo.- Oh, es una cinta de video… Voy a verla. –Sonrió, yendo hacia el salón.- ¡Ah sí! Feliz cumpleaños papa. –Sonrió, volviendo para darle un rápido besito en la mejilla.-

-Gracias. –Sonrió y después miró a Gamzee quien se acercó después hasta la puerta.-

-Honk~ felicidades señor ¿Cuántos cumple, 200? –Rió Gamzee.-

-Sí,sí, muy gracioso…¿Qué es ese video? –Preguntó, sin fiarse del todo.-

-Quiero probar algo…Si no funciona solo habremos perdido un puto día.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Karkat había puesto la cinta de video y se había sentado en el sofá, mirando atento la pantalla.

De repente, un "Buenos días, Karkat" había aparecido en la pantalla junto a la melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas, la canción de su padre y su madre.

-¿...Que demonios? –Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, leyendo un "Todo va a salir bien, pero hay algunas cosas que te has perdido este año".-

Sin que Karkat se diera cuenta, Kankri se había acercado a mirar el video curioso, segundos después su padre y Gamzee aparecieron también en el salón, viendo como Karkat miraba confuso la pantalla donde salían imágenes y videos cortos de noticias del año pasado, cosas políticas, nuevas bandas de música, algún que otro tornado que había pasado por el país…

Karkat miró a su hermano confuso y después a su padre, volviendo a mirar el video donde decía "No puedes recordar esto porque…"

-Oh… dios mío…-Susurró Karkat, mirando la pantalla algo shokeado.-

En la pantalla salió la imagen del periódico, donde contaban como un pescadero local, el Sr. Vantas, se estrellaba contra un árbol cuando iba conduciendo con su hijo menor, también había una imagen de su coche destrozado contra dicho árbol. Karkat miró tristemente a su padre, empezándosele a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, mientras el Sr. Vantas le devolvía la mirada igual de triste.

-Vale, creo que está grabando.-Dijo de repente la voz de Tavros desde la pantalla, enfocándosele un momento para saludar y viéndose de fondo el interior de la cafetería.- Hola Karkat~

-Bien…Hey Karbro~ -Sonrió felizmente un Gamzee en la pantalla.- Me llamo Gamzee Makara, y nos conocimos aquí, en el putisimo café de Kanaya.

-…-Karkat siguió mirando atento la pantalla, mirando un momento a Gamzee al darse cuenta de que estaba al lado de su padre y le sonreía levemente.-

-Es una mierda, pero nos conocimos un año después de tu accidente. –Suspiró algo triste.- Pero no pasa putisimamente nada, porque aunque ahora mismo no tengas ni puta idea de quién soy, lo importante es que sepas que a mí me gustas y yo te gusto. –Asintió feliz, sonrojándose levemente.- Bueno, quizá solo algunos días porque otros me tratas de pervertido. –Rió divertido con eso.-Cada día es distinto pero…Yo siempre voy a recordar por los dos nuestro primer día, cuando nos conocimos la primera vez… ¡Y voy a representártelo! –Sonrió ampliamente.-

Karkat sollozó y miro de nuevo a Gamzee, pero volvió a mirar a la pantalla al ver que iban a representar como se conocieron.

-Bueno, lo primero es que hará de ti mi buen amigo Cronus. –Dijo señalando a Cronus, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa, vestido más o menos como Karkat y con su pelo totalmente revuelto en vez de llevarlo engominado como era típico de Cronus.-

-¿Qué tal, jefe? –Sonrió Cronus seductoramente, guiñándole un ojo a la cámara.-

Karkat soltó una leve risita al parecerle totalmente ridículo, pero al mismo tiempo pareciéndole que había logrado imitar bastante bien su imagen.

-Vale, empecemos.-Sonrió Gamzee.- Hey~ me gusta tu putisimo pulpito de gofre. –Dijo Gamzee, feliz.-

-Oh, muchas gracias pedazo de idiota, por favor siéntate~ -Asintió Cronus.-

-Es un placer. –Sonrió, sentándose y dándole una mano.- Soy Gamzee.

-Y yo Karkat. –Sonrió Cronus, cogiendo su mano.- Y el olor a pescado de tus dedos me está excitando~.-Dijo Cronus, olisqueando la mano de Gamzee y soltando un suspirito fingido de placer.-

-¡…! ¡E-Eso no me excita! –Gritó Karkat, sonrojándose y mirando con odio al tal Cronus.-

-Veras Karkat, es que yo trabajo en un putisimo acuario. –Rió Gamzee, apartando la mano.-

-Pues los acuarios sí que me ponen súper cachondo~ -Dijo mientras se frotaba el pecho sensualmente, poniendo cara de placer total.-

-¡Dios santo ¡¿Quién demonios es ese degenerado?! –Gritó ahora Kankri, sonrojándose y teniendo que sentarse al ver semejante vulgaridad ofensiva hacia su hermano pequeño. Karkat solo suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, doliéndole demasiado la cabeza para esto.-

-Honk~ l-lo siento si lo está viendo, es muy tarde y mi amigo no está bien de la cabeza.-Se disculpó Gamzee en la pantalla, sonriendo nervioso.-

El soltó una risilla negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, joder, deja de hacer eso Cronus! Vamos, el pobre Karbro te va a querer matar. –Dijo Gamzee frustrado, mientras Cronus seguía haciendo posturas provocativas y se relamía y mordía los labios sensualmente sin parar, alborotándose más el pelo.-

-Pff... –Karkat soltó una risilla al verlo, mientras que Kankri se sonrojaba más y se tapaba el rostro con las manos.-

-En fin, sé que te gustaría que me estuviera inventado todo esto…A mí también me gustaría. –Dijo Gamzee sonriendo tristemente, haciendo que Karkat volviera a deprimirse, sintiendo una presión en el pecho al ver la tristeza del otro.- Pero no te preocupes Karbro, porque lo bueno de esta historia es que hay mucha gente que te quiere, como tu padre, Kankri, tu familia del café… -Sonrió y dejo que Kanaya apareciera en pantalla, sonriendo tiernamente.-

-Karkat, como ya sabes tu madre y yo éramos las mejores amigas.-Sonrió Kanaya, enseñando una foto de ella misma con la madre de Karkat, haciendo que a este se le llenaran de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas.- Por ese motivo…La prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti. –Dijo seriamente, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.- La vida no es muy justa, pero al menos…Tú estás con nosotros, y…Te quiero muchísimo, espero que sepas que desde siempre has sido como un hijo para mi.-Dijo emocionándose y aguantando algunas lágrimas.-

-Kanaya…-Sollozó Karkat, limpiándose las lágrimas para poder seguir viendo la cinta.-

-Y si quieres saber…Como es el autor de esta cinta de video.- Dijo Sonriendo.- Es un buen chico.-Dijo sinceramente, haciendo que Karkat mirara de nuevo a Gamzee y este le sonriera.-

-Hey Karkat, como has perdido la memoria, quiero que sepas que me han hecho gobernador de Hawaii. –Dijo Equius con orgullo, saliendo en todo un primer plano.-…No, es broma, soy demasiado importante para eso. –Suspiró sonriente, alejándose el zoom y viéndosele tirar la basura.-

Karkat sonrió con eso y asintió dándole la razón.

-En fin~ cuando quieras, estaremos encantados de hablar contigo y contestar a todas tus putisimas preguntas.- Sonrió Gamzee en la pantalla.- Eres el mejor Karkat, te quiero~.-Dijo sonrojándose y despidiéndose con la mano, terminando el video.-

Karkat se sonrojó con eso último y se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-… ¿Cuántas veces he visto esta cinta? –Preguntó.-

-Esta es la primera. –Contestó su padre con calma, Karkat asintió y se levantó del sofá, necesitando un momento para asimilarlo todo.-

Y una hora después, en el muelle al lado de casa…

-Vale, ha estado llorando una putisima hora, una hora más y seguro que estará listo para ver a sus amigos, salir a comer y rehacer su vida.- Dijo Gamzee observando a Karkat, quien se encontraba sentado en el muelle mirando el mar.- Podríamos hacer esto cada día…

-…Que lo decida él. –Dijo el Sr. Vantas, observando a su hijo y viendo como este se levantaba despacio, volviendo por el muelle.-

-…Oye ¿Qué tal esta la puta vaca? –Preguntó Karkat, refiriéndose a la vaca por la que ocurrió el accidente.-

-Igual que tú, hermano~ cada día hay que convencerla de que es una puta vaca.- Suspiró dramáticamente Gamzee, haciendo que Karkat le sonriera.-

Más tarde ese día, al atardecer, Gamzee llevó a Karkat hasta el árbol con el que se había chocado su coche.

-Mira, parece que el cabrón esta sanando.- Sonrió Karkat acariciando la corteza del árbol, aun algo magullada.-

-Y tú también lo harás.-Dijo Gamzee convencido de ello.- ¡Por cierto! Nunca he salido contigo a esta hora.-Dijo acercándose a Karkat, mirándole de arriba a abajo.- Con esta putisima luz estas…Estas tan naranja. –Suspiró Gamzee, mirándole con amor, Karkat soltó una risilla y se acercó más a él.-

-No sé qué coño haces para que cada día pueda gustarme tu cara de idiota empanado o drogado. –Rió Karkat, metiéndole un empujón.-

-Hey~ no estoy drogado…Bueno quizá un poco colocado, pero no es nada.-Rió y retrocedió por el empujón.-

-Idiota.- Rió Karkat.-…Ojala te hubiera conocido al menos un día antes del puto accidente…-Suspiró algo triste.-

-No te preocupes Karbro, si estuvieras conmigo más de un día seguramente pensarías que soy un idiota. –Rió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-

-¡…!- Karkat se tensó un poco, sonrojándose pero dejando ahí su brazo.- ¿Sabes qué? No hace falta ni un puto día para darse cuenta de eso. –Sonrió de lado burlonamente.-

-¡Heey~ eso me ha dolido! –Gamzee hizo un puchero, apartando su brazo.- Tu putisimo lóbulo temporal dañado me está haciendo daño…

-¿Si? ¿Y qué coño vas a hacer? –Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.-

-Hump~ ¡Matarte a cosquillas~! –Gritó feliz Gamzee, echando a correr tras Karkat, quien pegó un gritito asustado y echó a correr.-

-¡Ni te acerques hijo de puta! –Rió huyendo, dando vueltas al rededor del árbol.-

* * *

**Gracias por leer! owo la semana que viene mas! oh! y gracias por vuestros comentarios, siento haberte hecho esperar BiancaFlippy, espero que este cap te haya gustado, y s-sorry Lady Emme ahora habrá mas amor GamKar asdasdasd~ xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! aquí estoy con un capitulo mas owo espero que os guste~ ah, y una cosa...No entiendo por que, pero en los anteriores caps me he dado cuenta de que cuando pongo ("El Señor Vantas") fanfiction me lo borra o algo y solo sale "El" xDu (pero a veces si que sale bien) no entiendo por que pasa, y me aseguro de que al subirlo este todo bien, pero luego lo veo y sigue estando solo como "El" por que se come mis palabras? asdgsadw! ...Siento si eso os confunde, intento arreglarlo de alguna manera pero no se si da resultado, quizá a vosotros os sale entero, no se xDu**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Sr. Vantas preparó una gran fiesta en la playa para reunir a los viejos amigos de Karkat que hacía un año que no veía.

-Esto es genial~ -Rió Tavros tocando con su guitarra, sentado en una roca en la playa y viendo como Cronus bailaba junto a dos hermosas jóvenes vestidas de bailarinas hawaianas.-

-¡Eh tú! –Gritó de repente Kankri, acercándose a él.- Usted es el sinvergüenza que hizo todas esas cosas obscenas las cuales mi hermano pequeño está destinado a ver cada mañana. ¿Cómo se atreve a representarle de esa manera tan ofensiva? Es usted un total y completo degenerado, no puedo soportar ni mirarle a la cara y…

-Oh dios santo~.-Sonrió Cornus estúpidamente, dejando de bailar para coger a Kankri de una mano y besársela.- Eres una autentica monada ¿Cómo te llamas, jefe?

-¡¿Q-Que?! No me trate como a una vulgar dama, yo no soy una dama.- Gritó ofendido y sonrojado, apartando la mano.- Soy Kankri…

-Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Cronus ¿quieres ir a tomar algo allí detrás~? –Dijo, sonriéndole seductoramente.-

-¡Serás…! –Gritó con rabia, pensando totalmente mal hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería al puestecito de bebidas que había detrás.- O-Ow…yo…

-Vamos hijo, vete con él. –Rió el Sr. Vantas, pegándole un empujoncito.-

-¿El padre lo aprueba? ¡Genial! –Gritó feliz Cronus, agarrando a Kankri de una mano y arrastrándole hacia al puestecito.-

-¡No! ¡No, No, espera! ¡papaaaa! –Gritó Kankri ya a lo lejos.-

-No puede ser, no me puedo creer que estés jodidamente embarazada Fef. –Sonrió Karkat, tocando con cuidado la tripa de su amiga.-

-Eso parece~ -Rió dulcemente Feferi.-

-Y se ha quedado a la primera. –Sonrió orgulloso su marido.-

-Tranquilízate Eridan. –Dijo Feferi, mirándole fatal.-

-Y Sollux, me alegro que tu puta empresa de informáticos locos vaya tan bien. –Rió Karkat.-

-Gracias KK.-Sonrió su amigo, dándole un trago a su coctel.-

-Y me alegro de que…Bueno…De que te cambiaras de sexo, Aradia.-Dijo Karkat, asintiendo.-

-Gracias, puedes llamarme Aran.-Sonrió la joven o el joven.-

-Toma Karbro. –Sonrió Gamzee, apareciendo por allí y sentándose al lado de Karkat, dándole un zumito de piña.-

-Gracias. –Sonrió, cogiendo el zumo.-

-Tú debes de ser el amigo de KK, el que hizo el video. –Dijo Sollux.-

-B-Bueno creo que es más que mi amigo…Eres mi novio ¿verdad? –Preguntó Karkat, sonrojándose.-

-Sí, así es~ -Sonrió Gamzee, sonrojándose levemente.-

-Entonces… ¿Cada día le enseñas lo que pasó, esperas pacientemente a que lo acepte y después…¿Haces que se enamore cada día de ti? –Preguntó Feferi.-

-Sí, así es hermana. –Asintió Gamzee, mirando con cariño a Karkat y cogiendo su mano libre, este le sonrió, sonrojado.-

-Oww~ -Feferi soltó un suspirito de amor, pareciéndole muy romántico.- ¡Gilipollas, tú ya ni me abres la puerta del coche! –Le gritó a Eridan, pegándole un manotazo en el pecho.-

-¡Ouch! –Se quejó con dolor.-

-Hahahaha~ -Gamzee se descojonó con Karkat.-

-Pfff que mal lo llevas tio~ -Rió Sollux con Aradia, bueno Aran.-

Después de la fiesta, ya anocheciendo, Gamzee y Karkat fueron a dar un romántico paseo por la playa. Karkat quiso llevarse la cámara de video y empezó a grabar a Gamzee.

-Vamos, dime más cosas sobre ti. –Insistió Karkat, haciendo zoom a la cara de Gamzee y después alejándolo.-

-Pues~ Gane uno de esos putisimos concursos de haber quien come más alitas de pollo. –Rió Gamzee.-

-¿En serio? Que gilipollez -Rió Karkat.-

-Y soy bailarín de ballet, pero solo en el puto cuarto de baño. –Asintió orgulloso.-

-Pffff –Karkat ahogó una carcajada.-

-Hahaha~ bueno venga ¿Qué coño quieres saber? –Preguntó felizmente Gamzee, mirando al mar y después a la cámara.-

-Emm… -Karkat se sonrojó sin saber si debía preguntar esto o no, pero finalmente lo soltó.- ¿Tú me quieres?

Gamzee se sonrojó y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

-N-No quería ponerte en un puto apuro, solo quería saberlo por…T-Tener más puñetera información y que la cinta este lo más al día posible. –Dijo rápidamente, nervioso.-

-A ver hermano~ "querer" es una putisima palabra muy grande. –Empezó a decir Gamzee, mirándole y rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.- Yo…Yo voy a una putisima cafetería cada mañana y te veo ahí, leyendo algún libro sobre estúpidos romances o haciendo mierdecitas lindas con tus gofres. –Sonrió, mirándole tiernamente.- Y entonces, en ese momento es cuando suelto un putisimo suspiro, pienso que eres un puto milagro y…Te quiero muchísimo, más de lo que se podría decir con putas palabras. –Dijo aun sonrojado, viendo como Karkat le había estado mirando serio y atento y al final sonreía feliz y sonrojado.-

-Vaya…-Suspiró Karkat, bajando la cámara.- Y entonces… ¿Qué mierda siento yo por ti?

-A ti te pone lo de olisquearme los dedos y desde hace ya algún tiempo estas deseando enrollarte conmigo~ –Rió Gamzee, sonriéndole de lado seductoramente y pasándole un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndole hacia el.-

-Ya veo. –Rió Karkat, apoyando su mano libre en su pecho.-

Gamzee soltó una risilla y se acercó más a su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y agachándose un poco para juntar su nariz con la de Karkat, este sonrió y subió la mano que tenía en su pecho hasta la nuca del otro, haciendo que se acercara más mientras se ponía de puntillas y cerraba los ojos, besando sus labios lenta y dulcemente.

-J-Joder hermano~ -Suspiró Gamzee, mirándole sonrojado y con una enorme sonrisa tonta en su rostro.-

-No hay nada como el puto primer beso.- Rió Karkat, igual de sonrojado y feliz que el otro.-

Gamzee asintió de acuerdo y envolvió a Karkat entre sus brazos, bajando a sus labios en busca de un segundo beso.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar un entretenido día de turismo y terminar bajo un enorme faro, Gamzee abrazó y besó con amor a Karkat, este le correspondió con ganas, sonrojándose intensamente.

-No hay nada como el puto primer beso. –Sonrió Karkat, Gamzee asintió feliz y le dio varios besitos cortos por todo su rostro.-

Unos días después, Karkat y Gamzee se pasaron la mañana en la playa pescando algunos cangrejos. Solo pescaron un par, pero lo importante fue que terminaron besándose con pasión mientras disfrutaban del agua en la zona que les cubría hasta la cintura.

-No hay nada como el puto primer beso. –Suspiró Karkat felizmente, apoyando después la mejilla sobre el torso mojado de Gamzee.-

-Eso dicen Karbro, eso dicen~ -Rió Gamzee, acariciando la espalda mojada del otro.-

Y al día siguiente, de nuevo dando un paseo por la playa.

-Wow~ no hay nada como el primer beso. -Dijo Cronus tumbado en una hamaca, viendo como Karkat y Gamzee se besaban con amor.- Quizá deberíamos seguir su ejemplo~ -Sonrió seductoramente a Kankri, quien estaba a su lado cruzado de brazos.-

-¡Qué barbaridad! T-tú y yo solo somos amigos y sigues siendo un pervertido ofensivo. –Dijo sonrojándose, mirando hacia otro lado.- No sé porque he aceptado esta especie de salida o quedada o c-cita contigo…-Murmuró avergonzado.-

-Lo que tú digas, lindura~ -Suspiró algo triste, aunque sonriera feliz al escuchar como el otro decía que era una cita.-

Unos días más tarde, bajo las bonitas vistas y los animales del acuario…

-¡Hey! –Gritó Karkat, cortando su primer beso para apartar la mano de Gamzee que había descendido y terminado en su trasero, apretándole una nalga.- ¿Pero qué coño haces?

-N-Nada hermano, solo te estaba quitando una pelusilla~ -Sonrió Gamzee, dejando las dos manos sobre la cintura del otro.-

-Me estabas sobando el puto trasero. –Le corrigió levantando una ceja, sonriéndole.-

-Bueno es que… Nos hemos enrollado 23 putisimas veces~ -Dijo Gamzee, poniendo morritos.- Y o te sobaba como mínimo el trasero o mis pelotas explotaban, tú eliges hermano~ -Dijo, levantando las manos y alejándose.-

-L-Lo sé, lo sé. –Dijo Karkat agarrando una de sus manos, continuando el paseo por el interior del acuario, mirando a los peces y demás seres marinos.- Pero para mí es como la puta primera vez…

-¡Oye! Entonces hagamos una putisima media. –Dijo Gamzee con entusiasmo.- Para mí son 23 y para ti 1…Entonces llevamos 12 veces~

-Aja… -Asintió Karkat, pensando en ello.-

-Y por las leyes estúpidas de los romances~ Después de la cita número 12 tengo acceso ilimitado a sobar tu trasero~ -Dijo Gamzee, asintiendo totalmente seguro.-

-…Joder, pues tienes razón, lo dicen las leyes. –Rió Karkat.- ¿…Porque coño no te conocí un día antes del accidente? –Preguntó, sonriendo algo triste.-

-Siempre dices lo mismo…-Sonrió Gamzee, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- Hey~ ¿quieres que te presente a un amigo mío?

-Joder, es enorme. –Sonrió Karkat al llegar a la zona de las morsas, una de estas salió del agua y les saludo con su aleta. –Que jodidamente adorable. –Rió, acercándose y cogiendo su aleta.-

-Colega, este es Karkat~ vamos, enséñale que hace la puta tetera cuando hierve el agua. –Dijo Gamzee sonriente.-

La morsa enseguida emitió un sonido bastante parecido al de la tetera cuando esta lista el agua.

-Que jodidamente listo. –Rió Karkat- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro~ -Asintió Gamzee, retrocediendo un poco y paseando por la zona.-

-¿Crees que Gamzee y yo deberíamos dar un paso más en nuestra relación? –Preguntó Karkat.-

-¡…!- Gamzee corrió hacia ellos y se puso detrás de Karkat, levantando y bajando la mano, haciendo que con esto la morsa levantara y bajara la cabeza como si estuviera asintiendo.-

-¿Y crees que debería agarrarle, llevármelo ahí dentro y aprovecharme de él? –Preguntó sonriendo.-

Gamzee sonrió feliz y siguió con su movimiento de mano, haciendo que la morsa asintiera también a eso.

-Gamzee, te estoy viendo mover la puta mano. –Sonrió Karkat, viendo la sombra de Gamzee en las piedras.- Y me alegro que lo hayas hecho. –De repente pegó un saltito y pasó los brazos tras el cuello del más alto, haciendo que se agachara para poder besar sus labios con pasión.-

Gamzee fue guiando a Karkat hacia su habitación, por suerte Gamzee vivía en el acuario así que no tardaron mucho en llegar a algún sitio íntimo para seguir besándose y acariciándose con amor.

-Wow, parece la típica habitación de un millonario. –Rió Karkat al soltar un poco a Gamzee, admirando la habitación de este.- Ya sabes, con esos súper acuarios con pececillos incrustados en la puta pared.- Sonrió, señalando la pared de cristal donde dos delfines les miraban y asentían con entusiasmo al otro lado.-

-Honk~ Supongo que tuve suerte en elegir casa. –Rió Gamzee, guiando a Karkat hasta un cómodo sofá.- Vamos colegas, meteos en vuestra putisima vida~ -Les dijo Gamzee, acercándose y levantando las manos, haciendo que los delfines se marcharan y solo quedaran ellos dos solos junto al reflejo azulado del agua, inundando la oscura habitación.-

-Oww~ eran una puta monada. –Suspiró Karkat sonriéndole, algo apenado porque los hubiera ahuyentado.-

-Sí, pero tú lo eres más~ -Sonrió Gamzee sentándose a su lado en el sofá, abrazándole para besar sus labios dulcemente, bajando por su barbilla y llenándole el cuello de pequeños besitos.-

-Nmm~ -Karkat soltó una risilla elevando la cabeza, suspirando y disfrutando de cada beso, dejándose tumbar en el confortable sofá mientras Gamzee se recostaba encima suya, bajando una mano por su costado hasta dejarla en la cadera, aprovechando para subirle un poco la camiseta y acariciar su piel.-

Gamzee mordió suavemente el cuello del otro, succionando y dejándole una pequeña marca, haciendo que el otro suspirara placenteramente, sonrojándose más.

-Joder, Karbro~ -Suspiró Gamzee mirándole con amor, empezando a subirle la camiseta, y sin saber muy bien por qué, su vista se dirigió un segundo hacia la pared de cristal.- ¡…!

Al otro lado, en el agua, se encontraba Cronus en bañador mirando felizmente como los otros dos se daban amor. Cronus sonrió y alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación, segundos después puso cara de placer y empezó a hacer que se masajeaba los pezones.

-¡Sera…!-Murmuró Gamzee frunciendo el ceño al ver como Cronus le miraba seductoramente y hacia extraños movimientos con su cadera.-

-¿Que pasa? –Preguntó Karkat curioso, abrazando a Gamzee y dándole besitos por el cuello.-

-N-Nada hermano~ -Sonrió Gamzee acariciándole, disfrutando de sus besitos aunque siguiera mirando mal a su amigo, que ahora se daba palmadas en el trasero y hacia posturas muy raras bajo el agua, como si quisiera darle ideas o enseñarle algo.-

Gamzee gruñó internamente y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se marchara, igual que hizo antes con los delfines. Por suerte Cronus le hizo caso y se marchó nadando hacia arriba con carita triste, dejando que los otros dos hicieran el amor en la intimidad.

Más tarde esa misma noche, después de una apasionada sesión de amor, Gamzee llevó a Karkat a ver a los delfines. Primero le envolvió en una cálida manta y después le sirvió un delicioso chocolate caliente. Gamzee se sentó a su lado, yendo primero a por su guitarra española.

-La he compuesto yo a-así que no seas muy duro con las putisimas críticas, Karbro.-Sonrió Gamzee avergonzado, sonrojándose levemente cuando empezó a tocar la canción que había compuesto para Karkat hace ya unos días. Este sonrió y le escucho atento.-

-En el café de Kanaya fue el lugar~ donde yo te vi al llegar~-Empezó a cantar.-

-Allí me enamore de ti~ Pero al putisimo día siguiente, te olvidaste de mi~ -Esto hizo que Karkat soltara una risilla.-

-Siempre olvidas, Karkat~ Pero tu lindo trasero yo jamás podré olvidar~ -Cantó y Karkat se sonrojo, dándole un palmada en la pierna a Gamzee, haciendo que este riera.-

-Solía engañarte parando el coche para poder contigo hablar~ Pero lo mejor fue cuando a Cronus con un puto bate le hiciste sangrar~ -Ambos rieron con eso, aunque Karkat no pudiera recordarlo Gamzee se lo había contado con entusiasmo.- A la Doctora Lalonde fuimos a visitar~ y a un pobre John conocimos al entrar~ -Karkat sonrió algo triste al pensar en el pobre John.-

-Siempre olvidas, Karkat~ Pero cada día te amo más~ Y no te dejare jamás~-Cantó sonriéndole dulcemente, sonrojándose y haciendo que Karkat le correspondiera tanto la sonrisa como el sonrojo.- Aunque mientras canto esta canción~ tú comparas mi cipote con el de aquel morsón~ -

-¡Pfff dios, Gamzee! –Karkat no supo si reír o pegarle otra palmada en la pierna.-

-Siempre olvidas, Karkat~ Pero tus putisimos ojos de la cabeza jamás me podré quitar~ al ser como dos milagrosas cerezas imposibles de encontrar~ Así que…Dame un puto primer beso ya~ -Finalizó la canción, acercándose a los labios del otro.-

-Yo también te amo…-Susurró Karkat antes de juntar sus labios, dándole un dulce beso.-

Esa noche, Gamzee se quedó a dormir en la casa de los Vantas. Como Kankri no estuvo de acuerdo con que Gamzee durmiera en la misma cama con su hermano, le preparó la habitación de invitados. Por supuesto Gamzee terminó escapándose y colándose en la cama de Karkat.

-No te duermas~ -Le susurró Gamzee medio dormido, acariciando la espalda del otro que se encontraba hecho una bolita en su pecho.-

-Mmm…No me duermo…Solo tengo los putos ojos cerrados~ -Dijo Karkat bastante adormilado, cansado después de todo el día.-

-Honk~ te estás durmiendo~ -Rió Gamzee.- Descansa hermano, ya me voy a mi puta habitación…-Dijo empezando a levantarse.-

-No no, no te vayas…-Dijo Karkat rápidamente, abrazándole con fuerza, impidiendo que el otro se moviera.-

Gamzee rió y volvió a acomodarse, acariciándole la espalda y dándole un dulce besito en la cabeza.

-Karkat…

-Mnmm… ¿Qué? –Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.-

-… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Susurró mirándole intensamente, sonrojándose.-

-… -Karkat abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando a Gamzee con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo que se corazón daba un vuelco y latía rápidamente.- Joder…S-Sí, sí quiero. –Sonrió llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas por la pura felicidad y emoción que sentía.- Si quiero. –Repitió abrazando a Gamzee con fuerza, besando sus labios con todo su amor, este reía y le correspondía con ganas a pesar del cansancio que también tenía encima.-

-No te olvides de mí, hermano…-Susurró Gamzee, casi dormido.-

-Nunca…-Respondió Karkat, soltando un suspiro feliz, durmiéndose.-

* * *

**Gracias por leer! owo La semana que viene mas~ y gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios .D Mindnight Desperfect me alegro que te gustara, y sip Gamzee es tan tierno aquí! xD BiancaFlyppy espero que este cap también te haya encantado como el anterior! ouo shevarastaigan aquí tienes mas! xD por favor no mates pulpitos! -Pone a los pulpitos en un lugar seguro.(?)- espero que hayáis disfrutado de este cap! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! aquí estoy con el ultimo capitulo! owo sorry por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi horario de clase es horrible y no tengo vida xDu pero no os preocupéis, aquí termino este maravilloso fic que tan feliz me ha hecho escribir y compartir! owo Vaya, que rápido he terminado los dos fics que tenia por aquí xDu debo empezar a subir el próximo~! òwó (Pero al no estar terminado tardare un poco mas en ir subiéndolo, pero bueno confió en que os guste igual o mas que este xD) Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, os contestare al final .D**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gamzee se despertó acurrucando más cerca a su ahora prometido, dándole un dulce beso en la frente al ver que este empezaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días~ -Dijo Gamzee mirándole feliz, Karkat soltó un ruidito de gusto y abrió sus ojos, sonriendo a Gamzee.-

-….-Karkat se quedó unos segundos mirando feliz al otro, hasta que su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de terror. –¡AAAH! –Chilló con pánico, separándose del otro con rapidez.-

-¡AAAH! –Chilló Gamzee con él, asustándose con su grito al no procesar lo que estaba pasando y por qué el otro gritaba.-

-¡Karkat! –Gritó el Sr. Vantas preocupado al escuchar el grito, subiendo rápidamente a la habitación, seguido de Kankri.-

-Oh dios… -Susurró Kankri al asomarse a la puerta, y ver como su hermano pequeño no paraba de lanzarle cosas al pobre Gamzee mientras este intentaba esquivarlas.-

-¡Socorro! –Gritó Karkat asustado, lanzándole el teléfono.-

-C-Calma hermano~ calma~ -Suplicó Gamzee, levantando las manos en son de paz.- S-Sé que es putamente difícil de creer, pero soy tu puñetero novio, estamos saliendo juntos. –Dijo con suavidad.-

-¡Cállate, eres un puto pervertido mentiroso! –Gritó Karkat, lanzándole una zapatilla.-

-¡Auch! ¡V-vamos, no estoy mintiendo! ¿Sino cómo podría saber que das clases de dibujo? Y que vas al Café de Kanaya cada domingo a por unos putos gofres, que te gusta construir cositas con ellos ¡y que te gustan los lirios!

-¡Encima eres un psicópata acosador! –Fue la respuesta del otro, agarrando su bate de beisbol.-

-No no, ¡no! –Gritó Gamzee con pánico al ver el bate.- ¿No me recuerdas ni un poquito? –Sonrió nervioso, recibiendo un batazo en toda la cabeza, quedando algo inconsciente.-

-¡Karkat, ya basta! –Gritó su padre, corriendo a levantar a Gamzee del suelo, bastante preocupado.-

-¿Q-qué coño está pasando…? –Gruñó Karkat confundido y aun asustado, sin saber porque su padre estaba ayudando al desconocido.-

Después de llamar a la Doctora Lalonde para que hablara y calmara a Karkat, Gamzee recuperó el sentido, despertándose en el sofá con una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Kankri, arrodillado junto a él.-

-Oh…Wow…que putisimo dolor.-Se quejó Gamzee, suspirando.- P-Pero estoy bien~ -Sonrió agradecido.-

-Bien, entonces podrás escuchar claramente lo que tengo que decir. -Kankri frunció el ceño, y se dispuso a echarle un cansado sermón sobre la estupidez que había sido desobedecer su norma de "No dormir con su hermano pequeño" y lo felices que estarían todos desayunando ahora mismo, y no esperando a que la Doctora Rose terminara de explicarle su condición a Karkat, mientras Gamzee sufría de dolores de cabeza y un chichón.-

-Joder…Hermano~ -Sollozó Gamzee, sintiendo que la cabeza le explotaría.-

-Bien, Karkat estaba bastante nervioso pero ha entendido lo que está ocurriendo sin ningún problema.- Anunció Rose, entrando al salón.- Ahora está en su habitación viendo la cinta.

-Bien… ¿Qué tal mi lóbulo temporal, hermana? –Suspiró Gamzee, dejando que Rose examinara su chichón.-

-No te preocupes, te dolerá unos días pero no perderás la memoria. –Le sonrió, alejándose y cogiendo su maletín para marcharse.- Por cierto Gamzee, me han dicho que vas a tomar rumbo a Alaska para estudiar a las morsas.-Comentó Rose, interesada.-

Justo en ese momento, Karkat bajaba las escaleras, quedándose a mitad de ellas al escuchar la conversación.

-¿Cuándo empezara tu aventura? –Sonrió Rose.-

-Honk~ esa aventura empezó ya hace 10 años.-Rió Gamzee.- Cuando empecé a planear, ahorrar y construir mi putisimo barco. –Sonrió orgulloso.-

-¿Le has contado ya a Karkat lo de tu viaje? –Preguntó Kankri, sentándose en el sofá.-

-Bueno…En realidad no hay nada que contarle porque he decidido no hacerlo. –Dijo Gamzee, encogiéndose de hombros.- Karkat me necesita a su putisimo lado, no sería capaz de marcharme un puto año y mandar a la mierda todo lo que ha progresado…

-… -Karkat le escuchó atento y bajo la mirada a sus pies.-

-Podéis llamarme loco, pero creo que está empezando a recordar quién soy. –Sonrió esperanzado.-

-Lo siento Gamzee…Pero eso no es así. –Suspiró Rose.- Es lo que a ti te gustaría, lo que a todos nos gustaría…Pero nunca será así. –Dijo seriamente la doctora, aunque le costara decirlo.-

-…-Karkat ahogó un sollozo, retrocediendo a su habitación sin querer escuchar más, sintiendo que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.- Joder…-Susurró apretando los puños, sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente al pensar en las esperanzas de ese tío larguirucho que al parecer era su novio.-

-… -Gamzee no dijo nada, tan solo se levantó del sofá y sonrió tranquilamente a todos.- Tengo que irme al puto curro, decidle a Karkat que después vendré a buscarle~-Dijo mientras se marchaba.-

-…Ese muchacho podría irse a la luna y volver, y Karkat ni se enteraría. –Suspiró el .-

-Lo sé, pero…En fin, si quiere mantener una ciega esperanza allá él…-Suspiró Rose encogiéndose de hombros, marchándose también.-

-Muy bien, ya estas putisimamente limpio pequeñín.- Sonrió Gamzee, aclarando a su fiel pingüino.- ¡Cronus, que limpies la puta piscina! –Le gritó a su amigo, al ver que seguía flotando feliz en el agua.- ¡Y deja de comerte mis putos browneis de la risa!

-Cálmate jefe~ ¿Cómo te crees que me voy a ligar al hermano de tu amorcito sin tomarme esta mierda primero? Esa lindura no hace más que hablar y hablar~ necesito desconectar. –Rió estúpidamente, mientras se terminaba el browney y seguía flotando con cara de felicidad.-

-Honk~ ahí te doy la razón, hermano~ -Rió Gamzee, dejando al pingüino en su pequeño iglú.- A ver si puedes aguantar limpito un puto día, ten cuidado con el helado de anchoas –Sonrió Gamzee, viendo como el pingüino picoteaba el helado, quedándose embobado unos minutos.-

-¿Gamzee?

-¡…! ¡Karbro! –Gritó emocionado al verle.-

-¿Qué tal la cabeza? …¿Y qué coño te pasa en la cara? –Preguntó lo último alzando una ceja, observando la pintura de juggalo que Gamzee se ponía para sus actuaciones marinas.-

-Honk~ estoy bien. –Sonrió Feliz.- O-Oh claro, es mi pintura de trabajo. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, recordando que aún no se había lavado.-

-Claro… -Murmuro Karkat negando con la cabeza.- Me alegro de que estés bien…-Le sonrió.-

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-T-Tengo que hablar contigo…-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, Gamzee se tensó un momento pero a los pocos segundos sonrió de nuevo, pensando que no podía ser nada malo.-

-Vale, pero… ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó curioso, al ver que Karkat llevaba un libro entre sus brazos.-

-Es mi puto diario. –Dijo algo sonrojado, acercándose más para enseñárselo a Gamzee, pasando las hojas y viendo algunos dibujos y fotos, además de las cosas escritas.-

-¿No te gusta mi putisimo video? –Preguntó algo triste.-

-¡No, no es eso! Me encanta tu video, me ayuda mucho pero…Siento que cuando lo veo, otra persona me está contando mi vida, y cuando lo leeo, sabiendo que soy yo quien lo ha escrito pues… Me siento algo mejor al decirme yo mismo que coño me pasa y las cosas que he hecho…-Suspiró algo triste.-

-Ohh…lo entiendo hermano. –Asintió Gamzee.- ¿Y hace cuanto que lo escribes? –Sonrió curioso.-

-Justo después de que me dieras el video. –Le sonrió, algo avergonzado.-

-¿En serio? –Sonrió Gamzee divertido.-

-E-estaba algo nervioso, porque iba a volver a ver al idiota que me hace enamorarme cada puto día… -Murmuró sonrojado.-

-Wow~ -Gamzee se sonrojó.- ¿Y pensabas que no daría la talla?-Sonrió.-

-N-No…Estaba nervioso porque…Voy a romper contigo… -Dijo mirándole triste, aguantando un sollozo.-

-¿Q-que…? –Gamzee quedo sin aliento, mirándole totalmente desconcertado.-

-Gamzee, t-tenías planes…y una puta buena vida antes de conocerme. –Suspiró agarrando con fuerza el diario.- Ahora ya no tienes tiempo de nada, solo de hacer que me enamore de ti…Y eso es la cosa más jodidamente romántica que he visto p-pero…joder, no quiero tenerte atrapado. –Resopló frustrado, aguantando las lágrimas.- Quiero que seas libre y feliz…

-¡K-Karkat, te equivocas! Eso no es lo único que hago, acabo de bañar a un puto pingüino y soy feliz, soy feliz contigo. –Dijo, poniéndose serio.-

-Gamzee…Veo la vida que llevan mi padre y mi hermano y no pienso hacerte lo mismo a ti. –Suspiró y le miró intensamente, seguro de ello.-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Ser un puto capítulo más entre tus recortes y que desaparezca? –Dijo bastante dolido al pensar en ello.-

-N-No…Veras, he pensado borrarte completamente…Como si nunca hubieras existido…

Gamzee se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo ganas de gritarle y llorar, apartándose de él.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? –Sollozó dolido, dándole la espalda y andando hacia algún lado.-

-Porque tienes que entender que no tienes ningún futuro conmigo…-Dijo Karkat, siguiéndole.- N-No podrás concentrarte en tu trabajo, ni casarte, ni tener hijos…-Sollozó, doliéndole tanto como a él.-

-…Karkat…Anoche…Anoche te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me dijiste que sí.- Le recordó, frustrándose.- ¿Hijos? Bueno, podemos tener hijos o podemos no tenerlos ¿Qué importa eso? Lo importante es que estemos putamente juntos, joder…

-Pero… ¿C-Como seria todo eso? Me levantaría cada día junto a un completo desconocido, le gritaría y le pegaría asustado y después quizá al salir de una habitación desconocida me encontraría con algún crio sonriente que me llamaría papa y yo…yo…-Sollozó, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.- No sabría ni como coño ha pasado…

Gamzee le miró tristemente, entendiendo que sería algo muy duro para el otro.

-Tengo que escribir otro diario donde no aparezcas… -Suspiró mirando las páginas.- Pero antes quiero que leas todo lo que he escrito sobre ti… -Le sonrió tristemente. -

-…Todo esto lo leeré mañana, cuando hayas olvidado toda esta putisima historia de querer romper…

-No Gamzee, ya lo he escrito en el diario y no me lo permitiré…-Suspiró, marchándose.- Estaré en mi casa.

Gamzee vio tristemente como el otro se marchaba, y esa misma noche fue a casa de los Vantas.

-Vale, empieza a escribir. –Le dijo Karkat leyendo su diario, mientras Gamzee lo pasaba todo a limpio en el ordenador.- "Sábado 27 de Octubre, hoy he hablado con la Doctora Lalonde…"

-Hey, ahí hay algo sobre mí. –Sonrió Gamzee, señalando una página.-

-"Recordatorio: Hace ruidos raros cuando le beso el cuello" –Leyó Karkat, sonriendo después.- Lo echare de menos…

-¿Seguro que no quieres que ponga eso? –Preguntó, esperanzado.-

-Lo siento…-Susurró Karkat, arrancando esa página del diario.- Eehh…Esto nos lo saltamos. –Dijo sonrojándose.-

-No, espera~ quiero leerlo. –Sonrió.- "Hoy hemos hecho el amor, no duro mucho pero ha sido impresionante" jope hermano~ e-es que tú nunca te cansas. –Protestó Gamzee sonrojado, arrancando la página él mismo mientras Karkat reía.-

Siguieron así hasta altas horas de la noche, terminando por imprimir el diario con la portada de "Léeme" y quemando las hojas sobre Gamzee en un cubo en el porche. Karkat y Gamzee se quedaron un rato mirando las intensas llamas en el cubo, sin importarles que estuviera lloviendo e hiciera algo de frio por ello.

-Bueno…Ya está. –Suspiró Gamzee, saliendo fuera del porche, mojándose bajo la fría noche para irse a casa.-

-…G-Gamzee, espera. –Dijo Karkat rápidamente, antes de que el otro se alejara mas.-… ¿Me das un último primer beso? –Preguntó algo triste, Gamzee se giró y le miró igual, asintiendo con la cabeza.-

Karkat salió rápidamente del porche y abrazó al otro con todas su fuerzas, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar a sus labios y darle un apasionado beso, mientras que Gamzee le envolvía entre sus brazos y se inclinaba un poco hacia él, correspondiendo con todo su amor.

Al terminar con el apasionado beso, Gamzee se separó con rapidez y siguió su camino hasta su coche, marchándose mientras Karkat suspiraba y volvía dentro de casa.

Unos días después, cada uno había seguido con su vida por separado. Karkat se dedicaba a pintar en casa e intentar seguir adelante ayudándose de su diario y su familia. Por otro lado, Gamzee intentaba superar la ruptura concentrándose en su trabajo y arreglando de nuevo su viejo barco para irse de una vez por todas a Alaska.

-Te echaré de menos, colega. –Dijo Gamzee, acariciando a su morsa favorita.- Pero tengo que largarme de esta putisima isla, además tú estás bastante amariconado para sobrevivir ahí fuera.- Rió, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.- No me mires así, sé que tienes un puto rollito con Candis… ¡…! ¿Con Candis y Bernis? –Dijo mirando como dos morsas se le acercaban.- Tío~ yo me colgué por uno y me estoy volviendo majareta, que te vaya bien con tus putisimos líos. –Suspiró Gamzee, negando con la cabeza.- Cuídate y yo también te quiero~ -Rió cuando la morsa le dio un beso en toda la cara, levantándose para irse.- No te olvides del condón, o…En tu caso, de la bolsa de basura~

-Bueno~ gracias por venir a despedirme, hijos de puta. –Sonrió Gamzee abrazando fuertemente a Tavros y después a Cronus, ya listo para zarpar en su barco.-

-Cuídate mucho Gam. –Dijo Tav, sonriéndole tristemente, ya echando de menos a su amigo.-

-Tráenos una camiseta o algo, jefe. –Sonrió Cronus, emocionado.-

-Eehh…Claro. –Gamzee se encogió de hombros mientras subía a su barco, pensando en si habrá tiendas de _souvenirs _por allí.-

-¿Seguro que no te quieres llevar a Kankri? –Rió el Sr. Vantas, apareciendo de repente en el barco con una caja llena de comida.-

-Que gracioso…-Suspiró Kankri, ayudando a su padre con la caja.-

-Hey~ que putisima sorpresa. –Sonrió Gamzee al verles.-

-He hablado con el Capitán del puerto y me ha dicho que zarpabas hoy, queríamos verte antes de eso y desearte un buen viaje. –Sonrió el Sr. Vantas, dándole un fuerte abrazo.-

-Ow q-que puto bonito detalle.- Sonrió Gamzee, siendo estrujado.-

-Esto es de Kanaya y Equius, también te desean un buen viaje. –Dijo Kankri, abriendo la caja de comida.-

-¡Salchichas y pastelitos de moras! –Sonrió Gamzee, relamiéndose al verlos.- Y…e-esto… ¿Qué tal esta Karkat? –Se atrevió a preguntar.-

-Está bien…Ahora vive en la clínica, la Doctora Lalonde le asignó un buen trabajo donde puede dar clases de pintura a los demás pacientes. –Sonrió el Sr. Vantas.-

-¿D-Desde cuándo? –Preguntó Gamzee, entre sorprendido y curioso.-

-Desde hace unas tres semanas…Nos dijo que no quería ser una carga para mí, ni para Kankri y no pude quitárselo de la cabeza. –Suspiró.- Pero le va muy bien allí, creo que fue lo correcto. –Asintió sonriendo algo triste a Gamzee.- Allí está tranquilo y feliz pintando cada día…A demás, ha vuelto a cantar. –Rió más animado.- Por cierto, te he traído un regalo yo también, es solo un detallito de un marino a otro marino. –Sonrió dándole un pequeño paquete, Gamzee se lo agradeció y lo abrió, sacando un CD.-

-Putisimas gracias, Señor Vantas.- Sonrió Gamzee.-

-Cuídate mucho… -Sonrió bajándose del barco, despidiéndose junto a los demás en el muelle.-

-Bueno~ La habitación con vistas al acuario está libre, ahora que Gam no está~ ¿qué hacemos esta noche, cariño? –Sonrió Cronus seductoramente, acercándose a Kankri, dándole una rápida palmada en el trasero.-

-¡…! Dios santo, sigues siendo un degenerado. –Gritó Kankri indignado, marchándose del muelle.-

-Que difícil lo tienes. –Rió Tavros, negando con la cabeza y marchándose también para volver al trabajo.-

-P-Pero si yo…oww…-Suspiró Cronus, derrotado.-

Mientras tanto en el barco, Gamzee miraba curioso el CD que le habían regalado, decidió ponerlo en su viejo reproductor y se tensó al escuchar la música que había en él, era la misma canción que Karkat cantaba cada vez que le había visto y después se entretenía pintando, la misma canción que un pequeño Karkat le grabó a su padre hace años, para cuando este saliera a altar mar, se acordara de su madre y volviera lo más pronto posible a casa con ella, ya que esa era la canción de ambos.

-Oh…Me lo habrá regalado para que recuerde los momentos felices que he pasado con su hijo…-Sonrió tiernamente mirando al CD.-… ¡Pero qué hijo de puta! –Gritó con rabia, odiando al .-

-Oohh~ stay together~ -Cantó Gamzee, mientras navegaba sollozando.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto, cabrón retorcido!? –Sollozó dándole golpes al timón.- Snif… ¿O me está intentando decir algo…? –Susurró recordando como Karkat cantaba felizmente esta canción mientras pintaba.- "Solo canta los días que te ve" –Las palabras del de aquel mismo día resonaron en la cabeza de Gamzee.- Espera…P-Pero hace nada me ha dicho que Karkat había vuelto a cantar…Entonces… ¿Eso es que se acuerda de mi? –Gamzee se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando las esponjosas nubes.- Joder… ¡Se acuerda de mí! –Gritó feliz, girando el timón para volver a tierra.-

Mientras tanto, en el gran salón del Centro para lesiones cerebrales…

-Hey, eso está muy bien. –Sonrió Karkat, dando su aprobación al cuadro que pintaba una mujer.-

-Esto…Perdona ¿pero que estoy haciendo? –Preguntó un hombre, confundido.-

-Estas pintando. –Le recordó Karkat, se lo había dicho hace una media hora.- Y lo estás haciendo jodidamente bien. –Le sonrió.-

-Ohh~ -El hombre sonrió animado y miró su cuadro.- Madre mía, que porquería…-Suspiró al ver lo mal que había dibujado.-

-¡Karkat! ¡Karkat! ¿Dónde estás hijo de puta? –Llamaba Gamzee, entrando al centro, buscando desesperado al otro mientras correteaba sin rumbo.-

-Hey~ hey~ cálmese ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? –Le preguntó un enfermero.-

-E-Ehh… Sí, Tengo una cita con… -Mintió y se quedó pensando algún nombre cualquiera para un doctor, intento recordar a la Doctora Rose Lalonde pero en ese momento no le salía su apellido.- No debí fumarme ese último porro, joder…-Murmuro para sí mismo, costándole aclarar sus pensamientos.-

-Está bien, primero dígame como se llama usted. –Dijo el enfermero, sacando una lista.-

-Ehhh…Ehh…

-Pobrecillo, se le ha olvidado el nombre…-Dijo otro enfermero con pena.- Señor, puede subir. –Le sonrió haciéndole una señal con la cabeza, señalándole unas escaleras.- Y suerte con su problema de memoria.

-¡Sí! Gracias~ hermano~ -Sonrió feliz Gamzee, entendiendo que por esas escaleras se encontraría Karkat.- ¡Karkat! ¡Karkat~! –Le siguió llamando, mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos.-

-¡Hola, soy John! –De repente, John bajó por las escaleras y al toparse con Gamzee se presentó cogiendo su mano, agitándola de arriba a abajo.-

-Hola John, soy Gamzee.- Le sonrió igual de feliz.- Ya nos conocíamos, y a lo mejor puedes ayudarme~ estoy buscando al putisimo Karkat Vantas ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

-… -John se le quedó mirando sonriente.- Hola, soy John –De nuevo cogió y agitó su mano.-

-Joder, John. –Se frustró separándose y subiendo más escaleras.- ¡Karkat! –Gritó hasta llegar a una habitación en el último piso.- ¿K-Karkat Vantas? –Preguntó al entrar y recibir la mirada de todos los pacientes que estaban allí dibujando.-

-Ehh… ¿Sí? –Karkat se giró y le miró curioso.-

-¿Puedo hacerte una putisima pregunta? –Sonrió Gamzee, acercándose a él, mirándole intensamente a los ojos y recibiendo la misma intensa mirada de parte de Karkat.- ¿Tienes alguna putisima idea de quien coño soy yo? –Preguntó esperanzado.-

Karkat le observo atento, acercándose más y clavando sus intensos ojos color cereza en los brillantes ojos amatistas de Gamzee.

-…No. –Fue la simple respuesta de Karkat.-

-… ¿N-No? …Que puta mierda…-Dijo Gamzee mordiéndose el labio inferior, retrocediendo y sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente, sin saber que más hacer.-

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Karkat, acercándose más a él.-

-Soy Gamzee…-Sonrió tristemente.-

-Gamzee. –Repitió Karkat, para quedarse bien con el nombre.- Gamzee, quiero enseñarte una cosa ¿Puedes venir conmigo? –Le preguntó, señalándole una pequeña habitación al fondo, Gamzee asintió y le siguió.-

-Hey ¿Sabes quién era ese tío? –Preguntó un paciente a otro.-

-Pff no tengo ni idea de quién soy yo. –Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, viendo como Karkat y Gamzee entraban en la habitación.-

-Este es mi puto estudio. –Le explicó Karkat, dejando pasar a Gamzee y cerrando la puerta después.-

-Wow… ¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuró Gamzee, quedándose con la boca abierta mientras se quedaba en el centro de la habitación.-

En el pequeño estudio, había cuadros colgados por todas partes, lienzos coloridos, esculturas, dibujos en simple papel, incluso dibujos en alguna servilleta…Todos y cada uno de ellos, del rostro de Gamzee. En algunos se le podía ver de cuerpo entero, en otros solo se veían sus ojos, otros destacaban su alta y delgada figura, y en otros se veía su rostro feliz y sonriente con la cara pintada de su maquillaje de trabajo.

-No sé quién coño eres, Gamzee…-Dijo Karkat acercándose a él, sonrojándose levemente.- Pero sueño contigo todas las putas noches… ¿Por qué? –Le miro ansioso por una respuesta.-

-¿…Que dirías si te dijera…Que en ese puto diario que lees todos los días…Antes había muchas putisimas cosas sobre mi?

-Pues diría…Que tiene mucho sentido. –Asintió Karkat, sonriéndole levemente.-

-Me borraste de tus putisimos recuerdos, porque creías que me estabas impidiendo tener una puta vida completa y feliz… -Dijo Gamzee tristemente, recibiendo la misma mirada triste de Karkat.- Pero…Te equivocaste, eres un completo idiota y te equivocaste. –Le regañó dolido, haciendo sollozar al otro.- No puedo tener ninguna vida completa y feliz sin ti…E-Eres todo lo que deseo Karbro… Y…Al parecer, yo soy todo lo que tú deseas. –Suspiró y le sonrió aliviado, mirando de nuevo todos sus retratos, mientras Karkat suspiraba y sonreía, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos mientras Gamzee hablaba.-

-Gamzee…-Dijo Karkat, alzando una mano hacia él.- Me alegro de conocerte…

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte…-Sonrió, cogiendo su mano.-

Karkat le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos se acercaron, Gamzee se agachó un poco y Karkat entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba a besar sus labios.

-Hola ¡Soy John! –Pero de repente la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron asustados.-

-¡Joder, John! –Le gritaron a unísono, mirándose y riendo después.-

-Oh, perdón…Que gente más mal educada. –Resopló John, cerrando la puerta indignado.-

Gamzee paró de reír, únicamente para agacharse de nuevo y rodear a Karkat entre sus brazos, besándole con todo su amor y siendo correspondido por el otro con ganas.

-¡…! –Karkat se despertó algo sobresaltado, llevándose una mano a los labios mientras quedaba sentando en la cama.- Que sueño más intenso…-Susurró sonrojándose levemente.- ¿…Eh? –Karkat frunció el ceño, al mirar a su alrededor y ver que esa no era su habitación, fue a levantarse pero miró con curiosidad una cinta de video donde ponía "Buenos días, Karkat"-

Al poner la cinta en la pequeña tele de la habitación, Karkat se volvió a sentar en la cama y miro atento el video con su canción favorita.

-…Dios mío…-Susurró al ver imágenes de su accidente, escenas cortas donde salía él mismo con Gamzee y su familia, paseando con él de la mano y dándose algún tierno beso mientras comían juntos en el café de Kanaya. Karkat no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.-

-¿Y tú Gamzee? ¿Aceptas a Karkat Vantas como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe? –Dijo Cronus en el video, vestido de cura hawaiano.-

-J-Joder…-Susurró Karkat sonrojándose mientras veía su boda, por curiosidad se miró la mano derecha y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el bonito anillo en su dedo, viendo que realmente se había casado y no era ninguna broma.-

-Claro que acepto, hijo de puta~ -Dijo felizmente el Gamzee del video.-

-¿En serio? –Dijo Cronus sorprendido.- ¿Sabiendo que en unos 10 o 15 años se abandone totalmente y termine siendo una bolita de mantequilla? El sexo no seguirá siendo lo mismo…-

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó furioso Karkat, tanto en el presente como en el video.-

-Honk~ ¿cómo puedes pensar así, hermano~? Tu prometido está ahí delante. –Sonrió Gamzee, señalando a Kankri quien simplemente le enseñaba el dedo de en medio, aunque el mismo pensara que hacer eso fuera una grosería.-

-H-Haha…Q-Que es coña jefe~ -Rió algo tenso.- Yo os declaro, marido y mujer…D-Digo marido~ que estoy de broma~ –Rió adolorido, al recibir una patada en la espinilla de parte de Karkat.-

Karkat suspiró feliz al ver como se besaban dulcemente y todos sus amigos y familiares les aplaudían felices, salía una elegante Kanaya, Equius y Tavros acompañado del querido pingüino de Gamzee, también estaba su padre sollozando emocionado e incluso la Doctora Rose.

-Hey Karbro~ hace un putisimo frio fuera, así que abrígate bien~ -Le dijo un feliz Gamzee en el video.- Sal fuera y ven a desayunar conmigo…Te quiero~.-Rió, terminando el video.-

Karkat se levantó y sacó la cinta del video, la dejó sobre la cama y se quedó algo confundido, ya que nunca hacía frío en Hawaii. Por curiosidad se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y ahogó un gritó de sorpresa al ver el paisaje nevado al exterior.

-¿¡Estoy en un jodido barco!? –Gritó contra el cristal, viendo unas enormes montañas nevadas al fondo y las olas del mar.-

-Hey~ buenos putisimos días, cariño~ -Sonrió Gamzee, levantándose de la mesita donde estaba el desayuno.-

-B-Buenos días –Dijo Karkat, mirándole sonrojado, encogiéndose un poco en su calentito abrigo.-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal has dormido? –Sonrió Gamzee, abrazándole y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.-

-Wow…Yo…Sí, de puta madre. –Sonrió suspirando, mirándole emocionado al asimilar su feliz vida.-

-Honk~ me alegro, vamos a comernos el putisimo desayuno antes de que se congele. –Rió Gamzee, guiándole hasta la mesita, sirviéndole un chocolate caliente mientras se acurrucaban juntos y disfrutaban del bello paisaje nevado de Alaska.-

**Fin.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer! owo Ildri Strider me alegro de que te haya provocado tantos feels xD Mindnight Desperfect me alegro de que te gustara, todos son muy lindos y tiernos, no se como lo hago xDu .San oiww gracias! BiancaFlyppy espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aun mas! Muchas gracias por leer Mich! y Misuii-Chan me enorgullezco de haberte hecho llorar! ohoho! (okey no, sorry xDu) y omg! seria todo un honor leer ese fic basándote en el mio! asdasda quiero leerlo! oWo te agradezco que me des los créditos y estaré encantada de ayudarte en cualquier cosa, seguro que harás un fic awesome! pero...pero...Si al final es GamTav me temo que llorare dolorosamente...snif...No le hagas esto a Karkat! merece ser feliz xDu pero bueno, no pasa nada yo lo leeré igualmente (aunque se que llorare xD) en fin, no me entretengo mas! de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí! Nos leemos~ **


End file.
